The Prince and The Princess
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: In an alternate world, is it possible for two enemies, one of Fire and one of Water, to find love? Zue, Kataang, Tokka and of course SukiXOc. Modern
1. Chapter 1

**This originally was going to be a one-shot lemon, but I decided, hell no, this is going to be the story to replace 'Life Changing Text' (If you don't know what I'm talking about, read more of my stories :P). Now, I'm just trying this pairing out, since I don't see a lot of this pairing. If you don't like it, well, you don't have to review, simple as that. The Zuko character is based off my brother, who just happens to be a Corporal in the Marine Corps. So this story is dedicated to him...even though he has no idea that I write Fan Fiction...and neither does my family...but anyways, here you go:**

She continued to let the tears flow down her face. Never had she felt this way before. After realizing that she truly loved Sokka, Yue had broken up with her boyfriend Hahn who her Dad had set her up with months before. But once she did, she found out that Sokka moved on to Toph. Now she was here at the local dinner, drowning her sorrows in complementary coffee. She wiped her face with a napkin as her waitress came over. "Hey Yue," Katara sat down across from her. Katara was Yue's best friend. She wore her hair in her usual pony tail she kept it in during work hours. Her uniform consisted of a blue shirt and skirt to her knees with a white apron tied along her waist. She poured her friend another cup of coffee. "Are you feeling any better?"

Yue shook her head, "No…your brother took my heart out and stomped on it, leaving me alone…and now have nowhere to live." She had been kicked out of her house because she broke up with Hahn. Yue was going to hopefully move in with Sokka, but obviously that wasn't the case anymore.

"You're more than welcome to move in with me and Suki. I can get you a job here and you will be on your feet in no time." Katara offered.

Yue ran her finger along the rim of the mug, "I don't know Katara…maybe. I'm still hoping that maybe my father will let me back in the house. You know, if he forgets the part about him losing the big account with Hahn's father."

"I promise everything will be fine Yue, we all have your back no matter what. You won't have to live on the streets even for a second. You were there for me when Aang and I were still trying to figure out what has happening between us." Katara said. Yue remembered that week like it was yesterday. Katara had thought that, ironically enough, Aang and Toph were going out. The whole week was spent her not leaving her apartment, watching chick flicks with her and Suki and eating _a lot_ of Ice Cream. But when Aang finally got a hold of her, he explained that he and Toph would be nothing more than best friends. After that, they've been the major couple of their group.

She finally stopped crying and regained her composure, "So, how are you and Aang?"

Katara smiled, "We're great…but you don't want to hear about us."

"Gets my mind off of him…" Yue sighed.

"Well, he took me out to Lake Laogai, it was soooo romantic and…" Yue stopped listening to Katara's long story about her and Aang's romance. It wasn't that she didn't like Aang, he was a sweet guy, but her problems seemed to outweigh paying attention to her friend. She let her mind wander, like the time that Sokka had promised that he would cherish the day that once she was no longer with Hahn, that he would treat her like the princess she was. Yue sighed, wishing that those words were true. The double doors opened to the diner and their familiar friend walked in. It was Aang's older brother, Zuko. He was a couple years older than the group, now about 21, they were all either 18 or 19. He was a Marine that use to see action overseas but now worked at the local base. Yue never admitted it, but she always had a small crush on him since they were little. He always took charge of things and knew how to lead, a classic Sergeant in training. She found herself a little self-conscious, looking like the mess she was. The only thing she had to work for her right now was her low cut blue shirt, other than that, she had her blue winter coat in the seat next to her and only a pair of blue jeans. He spotted her and Katara and walked over. "…and then there were Fireworks and it was so magic- Zuko, what are you doing here?" Katara asked, breaking off her story midsentence.

He smiled, "Well this is a diner isn't it? I came here for food Princess." She scowled at her nickname that Toph and Zuko both insisted on calling her.

"Stop calling me that Zuko," She whined as she got out of the booth.

"I could call you that name my brother was calling you last night," Her face instantly went red and he smiled, knowing his work was done.

"Fine fine," She said, "Where are you going to sit?"

He looked at the booth, "I think I'll join our resident beauty queen here." Yue blushed as she slid into the booth. "Could I get your best food?"

"The best food you're going to get here is the pancakes," Katara said.

Zuko smiled, knowing Katara _hated_ dealing with pancakes. "I'll get the pancakes then." She sighed and wrote it down.

"Anything else future brother-in-law from hell?" She asked sarcastically.

"What makes you think that you and Aang are going to get married?" He questioned.

Katara laughed, "Do you really see Aang and I breaking up, like _someone _and their emo girlfriend?"

Zuko softly hissed and covered his heart, "Oh Katara, that one stung," He joked, "I think I've taught you well. Plus, you know I have a weakness for emo girls."

She smiled at her victory, "Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm guessing you're going to stick with water then?" He nodded. "Good, I'll have your pancakes up soon." Katara walked back to the kitchen and went to work.

Yue watched Katara leave then turned back to Zuko who was looking at her. His amber eyes almost made her go weak, but she contained herself. "So Yue," He took her hand in his, making her blush more. Zuko put his other hand over hers, sandwiching it between his hands. "Have you heard that I have magical powers?"

"No, I haven't." She answered, ignoring how right it felt to have her hand in his. Yue completely forgot about the two boys that she had been stuck in between for the past couple months and only thought about the pale skinned man in front of her.

Zuko smiled, "I can tell you exactly what has happened in the past couple hours of your life, just by looking by you. Watch…" He closed looked her up and down. Yue sat awkwardly, not use to such close study of her. "Okay. I know the tragedy of what your day has been. Since I know the idiot that we call Sokka, I know that he has wanted you to break up with that Hahn guy. Am I correct so far?" She nodded. "You finally agreed, breaking it off with Hahn and wanting to start your new relationship with Sokka, _but_ you found out he found somebody else…like…Toph?" Her tears started to come back and she nodded again. "But now since you broke it off with Hahn, you're kicked out of your house and need a place to stay."

"How did you know?" She asked wiping away her fresh tears.

"Magic…and of course Facebook. That is why I am here." Zuko set her hand down. "I need to tell you something."

She sighed, "Is it that Sokka drove into a ditch?"

He shook his head, "No, I want you to move in with me."

Her eyes went wide, "You want me to move it with you?"

"Yeah. I get housing allowance since I don't live on base. I have an extra room, the rent is close to nothing and it's a great apartment. You won't have to pay anything, free food, bed, stuff like that." Zuko explained.

"But why me?" Yue asked. "I'm just one of your brother's friends and I'm just barely out of high school."

Zuko shifted in his seat a little and leaned over the table, "Let's just say…I've had my eye on you for a couple years."

Her heart skipped a beat, did he really just say that he's liked her for a couple years? It was literally a dream come true for Yue. Her childhood crush was coming to her with an answer to her problems and more. How could she pass it up? "You like me?"

"Of course, how could I not?" Zuko told her. "You're beautiful, sweet, and you are everything that I am missing. I would like to treat you like the princess you deserve to be treated." She was totally speechless. He got up and opened his wallet and pulled out a couple of bills, putting them down on the table. "Have the pancakes, they're on me. Come to my house tonight if you want to accept my offer. I'm going to go drink now to try to forget this in case you totally I'm a fucking idiot." Yue silently watched as he left the diner.

Katara walked up to the table with a plate of fresh pancakes, "Wait, where did Zuko go?"

"He left, but he paid for the pancakes for me." Yue told her.

She growled, "He just fucking did that to mess with me." Katara noticed the blank face of the white haired girl and sat down, "Did you think about my brother again?"

Yue shook her head, "Zuko just offered to take care of me. Give me a place to live, free rent and everything…then he told me that he has 'had his eye on me'."

Katara's jaw nearly dropped, "No way!" She nodded. "Well…do you like him?" That was the question Yue couldn't answer. Sure, she had the crush on Zuko, but enough to move in with him and have a relationship with him? She had just had her heart broken by Sokka and kicked out of her house for breaking it off with her old boyfriend. Moving in with someone would be a big step and she wasn't sure if she could make that kind of decision in the condition she was in.

"I don't know…"

"Here," Katara pushed the plate of pancakes towards Yue, "Eat since Zuko paid. Are you going to need anything else?"

She sighed, "Katara, I have $10 to my name, I don't think I should pay for anything."

"I could pay for it myself," Katara offered, "Or you could move in with Zuko." Yue blushed, realizing she would have to make her decision fast if she wanted to sleep in a bed tonight.

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?" Suki yelled at Sokka. She smacked him upside the head, making him cry out in pain. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT DO HER SOKKA! THE GIRL IS PROBABLY HEART BROKEN!" She growled in frustration. "She finally breaks up with the guy…and you get together with Toph?"<p>

"Hey!" Toph interjected.

"I'm sorry Toph, you are pretty, but we're talking about Yue," Suki turned her attention back to Sokka. "How fucking stupid are you? Her ass is prettier than my face."

"True, she really does," Toph added.

Suki got up from the couch, "I'm severely disappointed in you Sokka. I can understand if you just wanted to be with Toph, you can be with her. But you literally continued to badger Yue into dating you and even falling in love with you, only to hook up with Toph the night she breaks up with Hahn. Then you have the balls to tell her you want Toph over her, leaving her out on the street and heartbroken. No wonder I broke up with you…" She walked out the front door only to be met by Zuko. "Whoa, Zuko, long time no see."

He gave her a small smile, "Good to see you too Suki, is he in here?" Suki nodded and he went inside. She was going to leave, but she wanted to see what damage the Marine would do. "Sokka, we need to have a talk."

"Am I going to get another tongue lashing?" Sokka groaned.

"Nope," Zuko cocked his arm back and punched him with all his strength, knocking him out. Suki and Toph gasped as they saw Sokka drop to the floor.

"Holy shit!" Suki tried not to laugh as Zuko shook his hand, realizing how much the punch really hurt his hand.

Toph sighed and got up, "I'll get the ice pack." Zuko walked out the door and Suki quickly followed him.

"I can't believe you just did that Zuko! That was amazing!" She smiled. He continued walking towards his black truck and opened the door. Suki stood on the other side of the door, "Zuko…have I ever told you how much I like older men?"

He chuckled a bit, "Suki, you and I wouldn't be good together. Sure, it would be great sex, just days and days of mindless pleasure, never tiring of the pleasure we can get out of each other…but for the other hours of the day…what would we talk about? We wouldn't be able to keep a conversation even if our lives depended on it." Zuko got into the car and rolled down the window, "Plus…there is someone out there for you, someone that's been waiting for the chance to get you…just like I have a chance to get someone I've been waiting for."

A big smile was plastered on her face, "You like Yue…"

He nodded, "That I do. And Zach likes you…he's a pretty mature guy. Give him a chance, okay?"

"Okay…thanks Zuko."

Zuko smiled, "Your Welcome, I'll see you later." He started the truck and drove off towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>"You really punched Sokka out?" Aang asked, playing videogames upside down with his legs hanging over the back of the couch.<p>

"Yep, he deserved it for what he did to Yue," Zuko said, going through the apartment and cleaning it.

Aang rolled back over on to his butt, realizing how hard it is to actually play upside down, "So what, you like my friend now? I remember when you use to hate it when I hung out with you and your friends all the time."

"Yeah, that's because you use to tell my high school girlfriend that I _always_ talked about her," Zuko told him, going into the kitchen. "At least if I was with her, she would be happy."

His younger brother laughed, "God for a Marine, you sound like a little girl."

"I was trained to kill Aang, I wouldn't try to give me shit right now." Zuko came out with a peach and sat down by his brother. "Shouldn't you go see Katara?"

Aang shook his head, "No, she's working until 5…wait…Zuko do you realize that we both like dark skinned woman…that's hilarious."

"Yeah, our racist grandma would be turning in her grave…knowing we like bronze skinned…ample breasted…fit bodied…luscious assed…"

"You really need to get laid and this is coming from your younger brother," Aang laughed as he beat the level and put the controller on the table. "Do you want some advice?"

"From my younger brother…on love?"

He nodded, "Think about it Zuko, Katara and I have been together for years…almost ready to get married."

"Aang, I will kill you if you marry Katara right now, neither of you are in the place." Zuko warned him.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying, Katara and I are still very much in love with each other and I just want to try to help you." Aang offered.

Zuko sighed, "I know I'm going to regret it, but lay it on me."

"Forget about your usual…non-emotional Zuko, you're acting like you're captain of the Emo's." Aang told him, "The way you told me how you talked to her today is the guy she needs…share how you feel with her and not just how much you like her."

Zuko patted his brother on the shoulder, "Thanks for the advice little brother. I thought that I would actually be the one helping you, but it seems the tide has turned." They heard a knock on the door and he got up and opened it. A still teary eyed Yue stood at the door, Katara behind her.

"Is the offer still available?" She asked with a weak smile.

* * *

><p>Arnook flipped through the newspaper when the front door opened. He immediately stood and saw his daughter walk in with a taller boy. "Yue, I told you you're not welcome here."<p>

"I'm getting my stuff father." Yue told him as she stomped up the stairs with Zuko quietly following behind her. He quickly ran up the stairs and into Yue's room as she pulled out a suitcase from under her bed.

"I want you out." He nearly yelled as she continued to pack.

She blew the hair out of her face, "So you're going to kick your own daughter out of the house without a single piece of clothing or even my picture of my mother?" Yue placed the said picture with its frame in the suitcase. "It was just a million dollar deal with Hahn's Dads Company…that's like chump change to you."

"You disobeyed me for the last time Yue, that's why I kicked you out," He told her. Arnook looked at Zuko who stood silently out of the way. "And so you're going to move in with this boy? I don't even know how you can afford food." Arnook sized Zuko up, who now was sporting a frown.

"Sir, I am Corporal Zuko Agni of the U.S Marines." Zuko told him, "I fought for this country and I think I deserve a little bit more respect than you're showing me."

"I was in the Navy for 20 years, so you can show me respect," Arnook shot back, puffing out his chest and standing up to Zuko.

Zuko looked at Yue who was having trouble zip up the blue suitcase. He went past her father and pressed his hand firmly against the top of the suitcase, allowing her to zip it up the rest of the way. She tried to take the suitcase, but he picked it up for her and hung it over his shoulder. "Now I'm leaving. Have a good rest of your life alone father." She stormed out of the room and Zuko followed, after giving her father one last look. They went down the path and she got in while he put her stuff in the back of the truck. Zuko got in and started the car, taking off down the road. "I'm sorry about that Zuko…he's…not a good father."

"You don't mean that," Zuko told her, "You will always love him no matter what, he'll realize what he did soon enough."

"You really think that?" She asked. Zuko nodded. "I don't know Zuko, he truly meant what he said." Yue sat quietly as he drove back to his apartment. Her eyes roamed around the truck. Zuko kept his truck pretty clean, he had a iPod plug in for his stereo and had a pack of gum on the center console, other than that, there was nothing. She spotted a rag on the ground next to her foot, there was blood on it. "Zuko, why do you have a bloody rag in your truck?" She asked, pulling her legs up, not sure whose blood that actually was.

He laughed a little awkwardly, "Yeah…about that. I went to see Sokka today."

"What happened?" Yue questioned anxiously, not worrying about her lost love, but more for Zuko now. Zuko didn't do anything for a minute, but gave her his right hand. She saw the cuts on his knuckles. "You fought him?"

Zuko shook his head, "It wasn't a fight…it was more of me going in there, knocking him out, then driving off."

"Zuko, you didn't have to hit him," She softly stroked his hand.

"If he doesn't learn, then he'll continue to fuck up…and I don't like that he hurt you." Yue smiled and she placed a small kiss on his knuckles. Zuko was like her guardian angel…her Prince.

**Aww, sappy love between two characters that never showed one ounce of affection towards each other in the show. I decided not to have this as a one shot lemon because i always have the characters get it on in the first chapter or so don't I? so I'm trying this out. Tell me what you think.**

-**SubDelBub**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's your second chapter. Again, I do have to mention (even though I didn't receive any) if you don't like the pairing, don't read, because this story will be mainly Zue, then secondary Kataang, and of course Suki and my OC Zach from FEH: Ember Island. But thank you to the four reviewers who love the story and read on:**

Yue slowly chewed her food as she watched TV on the couch. Aang and Katara were on the floor in front of the table eating their Chinese food. Zuko sat on the other side of the couch. Yue was in a better mood knowing she now had a place to stay, but was still upset with Sokka and her father. She was in her snowflake pajama bottoms and her blue tank top. Her phone started to vibrate and she casually looked over at it. It was Suki. Yue picked it up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Yue, did you find a place to stay yet? If you haven't, you know you always have a place with Katara and me." Suki told her.

Yue smiled, "I know Suki, but I've found a place to stay." She looked over at Zuko who gave her a smile back. She blushed a little bit.

"Oh good, where are you staying now?" Suki asked.

"I'm staying with Aang's brother Zuko." Yue told her. She heard Suki gasp on the other side of the phone.

"NO WAY!" Suki squealed. "You _have_ to tell me all the details about how it is! Did you know that he likes you?"

Yue's eyes flashed over to Zuko again, another blush crept onto her face. "Yeah…that's what I've been told."

"Are you going to sleep with him tonight?" She asked, hoping to get the answer she wanted to hear.

"No Suki, I'm not."

"Why not? He wants you!" Suki nearly shouted over the phone.

She chuckled, "I'll text you about it later, I'm gunna go okay?"

Suki groaned, "Fine fine, you better not leave out any details!"

"Okay, good bye Suki," Yue ended the call and set her phone down.

"Who was it?" Katara asked, turning back to her.

"Suki." Yue told her, she went back to eating her dinner. Her mind drifted back to Sokka. She was no longer in her sad and crying period, she now felt numb to the pain, not really feeling much, except for the ones for Zuko. No one else seemed to matter to her. Katara finished her bowl and she picked up Aang's and hers. "Could you take mine?" Yue asked. She nodded and stacked her bowl on Aang's.

Aang got up, "I'll help you." He took two of them and followed her to the kitchen. Yue noticed that she and Zuko were the only ones left in the room.

"Would you like to do something tonight?" Zuko asked her.

She turned to him, "Like what? A Date?"

Zuko shook his head, "No, I think it's a little too soon for me to be asking you out on a date. I was thinking…more like an adventure."

"What do you mean?"

"Being in basic, I learned a couple things. Mostly how to be a Marine, how to use a gun and of course that sometimes you piss your pants because they tell you when to pee." Zuko joked, making her smile, "But the biggest thing I took from it was pranks. And I know someone who deserves to be pranked."

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?" Zuko nodded. "I don't know Zuko…that seems kind of immature do to. You already knocked the guy out…"

"Yeah, I did…but you have to have fun Yue. What more fun than pulling a prank on someone who deserves it?" Zuko got up from the couch. "I know it's immature and I know it's stupid…but just once, do something stupid…I'm going to go get ready, meet me by my truck if you want to go." He leaned in and kissed her on top of her head. Once he left the room, Yue got up and went into the kitchen, where Aang and Katara were making out.

She cleared her throat, making both of them split apart. "I need to ask you two something."

Aang wiped his mouth, trying to get Katara's lip gloss off that was smeared on it. "Yeah sure, what's up Yue?"

"Your brother wants me to go prank Sokka…I don't think I should do it…" Yue told them. "What should I do?"

"Zuko wants to do a prank with you? Luuuuuuuucky," Aang groaned. "His pranks are always fun."

Katara sat up on the counter, "I think you should do it Yue. You can think of it as payback for all the stuff he has done to us all. One time while I was taking a shower, he took one of my bras out of the washer and hid it in the freezer then put it in my room. I put it on after I was done...well let's just say that's why Sokka and I will never live with each other ever again."

"One time, he poked holes in all of Katara and I's condoms so we wouldn't have sex…problem was, he never told us." Aang said. "We were lucky they were lubed…it didn't fix the whole, but I could finally slide my phone into my pocket with ease."

"Then there was the time where he left Suki and I at IHOP at one in the morning with a $40 check so he could go play videogames with Toph…" Katara added.

"Then the time when Sokka thought it would be funny to tell your Dad that we started having sex and he came in when I was going down on you."

"OKAY!" Yue stopped them, "I get it. Sokka did a lot of pranks and douche bag things."

"If I were you, I would do it Yue," Katara said. "You need something to make you feel better…and since you and Zuko are making the Beast with two backs, then I would suggest having fun with him."

Aang looked at Katara, "Did you really just say 'Beast with two backs'?"

"Yeah and maybe when they leave we can actually do that," Katara smiled.

Aang grinned and turned back to Yue, "Have fun with my brother!"

* * *

><p>Yue sighed as she leaned against Zuko's truck. She put on a black jacket, blue jeans and running shoes. The only thing that really stood out about her was her white hair. She heard the apartment door close and Zuko came out with a back pack slung over his right shoulder. "Well it's great to see you decided to come."<p>

"Your brother and Katara convinced me, are you ready to go?" She asked.

He smiled and dropped his bag in front of her. "Not just yet." Zuko reached into his bag and pulled out a black beanie. He fitted the beanie on top of her head and tucked some of her white locks into the cotton hat. She loved the feeling of his touch, Yue wanted to nuzzle into his touch but was too busy looking into his amber eyes. "There, now you look like you're about to rob some people." She smiled and he opened the passenger side door for her. He got in on the other side and set his bag down in between them. "So these are the rules for doing this, Number 1, no man…or girl is left behind. Number 2…well…there is only one rule."

"What exactly are we going to do to Sokka?" Yue asked.

"Well, it's not exactly Sokka anymore, we're going to prank all of our friends," Zuko told her. "We have the classic eggs, toilet paper, and my favorite, holiday saran wrap."

She raised her eye brow, "Saran Wrap?"

"Yep. You saran wrap the car doors so they can't get in or if you get daring, sneak into their house and saran wrap their toilets." Zuko explained.

"You've actually done that before?"

Zuko nodded, "It's all in good fun though…even though with Sokka it will most likely be pay back." He parked beside a deserted park. "This is where we walk."

"We're going to walk the rest of the way to Sokka's? Why can't we just park across the street?" She inquired.

"I've done this long enough to know, if you park in front of the person's house, they will see you running to the car, fumbling for the cars, hearing the doors shut, and peeling off. If we park away from the house, we can just run if he comes out." Zuko explained. "So what do you want to try on Sokka?"

Yue looked inside his 'bag of pranks'. "Well…how about we throw the eggs on his car, tee pee it, then saran wrap it?"

"That's a smart idea," He grinned, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

She smiled, "No…I haven't done this before." They continued walking until they creeped up to Sokka's house. The only lights on was the one in the living room. Zuko quickly cut across the lawn with Yue close behind. He set the bag down and took out the eggs. Zuko, quietly as possible, crushed the eggs against the car. Yue took out the toilet paper and neatly spread them along the car. She looked at Zuko who gave her a weird look. "I'm a little OCD." Yue whispered to him. Once the car was covered with the paper, Zuko took out the red saran wrap. He pressed the end to the top of the car and tossed it over to Yue. She wrapped it along the other end and rolled it under the car to Zuko. They continued this until the whole roll was out and Zuko tucked the end into one of the many wrappings. "Do you have clear saran wrap?"

"Yeah, but why?" Zuko whispered. Yue didn't answer and ran along the side of the house. He grabbed is bag and followed her. She was looking up at the second level of his house.

"His bedroom window is open," She pointed out. "I need you to boost me up."

"How are you going to get out, that's a two story drop," Zuko told her.

"I use to be a cheerleader, all you have to do is catch me. You'll be my base. Now let's do this." She placed her hands on his shoulders and he caught her foot with both of his hands. "Okay, One…two…three!" Zuko lifted her up with all his might and she shot up in the air and caught the window sill. Yue pulled up and dropped into the room. She got up and poked her head out of the window. "Toss me up the saran wrap." He took it out of his bag and tossed it up to her. She caught it and went into his bathroom. Lifting up the seat, she ignored the disgusting quality of the toilet. Yue quickly wrapped up the opening, making sure not to put too much to make it obvious. She smiled at her work and set the seat down. Yue went back to the window, but ran into the dresser, knocking down a picture frame. "Shit."

"Oh shit," Zuko said.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Toph lifted her head from Sokka's lap.<p>

"Nothing, just keep going." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Yue ran to the window, "Catch me." She jumped out the window and landed in his arms. Zuko was prepared for her and stumbled back into the fence.<p>

"Okay, now I know that was something," Toph wiped her mouth. She put on her shirt, "I'm going to check out what it was."

Zuko let her down and grabbed her hand, "RUN!" They took off across the lawn. The front door to the house opened as they got out of sight. Yue stumbled and cried out in pain.

"Who's there?" Toph called out. Zuko stopped and looked at Yue, she was clutching her ankle. He took his back pack off and put it on her. Zuko picked her up and put her on his back and started running again. Yue looked behind them to see Toph going out to the street and looking around as they turned a corner. She held onto Zuko with all her might as he nearly sprinted to the truck. Once he got there he opened the passenger door for her and set her down.

"How's your ankle?" He asked, out of breath.

"It's fine…I think I just cut it." She caught her breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest like crazy. Yue looked up at him, he tossed his back pack in the back of the truck and looked back at her. The mix between adrenalin pumping through her veins and her increased heart rate, she felt the need of his touch. Yue bit the bottom of her lip and she took off her beanie, then unzipped her jacket. Zuko caught on and leaned over and kissed her. She inhaled sharply as she felt his hard body against hers. Yue fell back on the cushions and pulled him closer to her as their lips quickly moved against each other's. Her fingers slipped under his shirt and traced the muscles along his torso. He breathed heavy as he took a second to regain his breath and assaulted her neck. "Zuko," She whispered. His hands slid down her smooth body and cupped her ass. She squealed a little bit and smiled as he continued his assault on her. His fingers hooked into her pants and Yue immediately stopped him. "Stop…"

Zuko pulled away. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, "It's not that…I'm…I'm…"

"Oh," He back off. "Sorry."

Yue straightened herself up, "It's fine." She buckled herself in and Zuko closed the door. He got in the other side and started the car. It was completely silent between them as they drove back to his house. "I guess we aren't going to prank anyone else?" Yue finally said.

"Not if you're hurt," Zuko told her as he slowed down for the light. Once they stopped, the light seemed unbearably long. Her eyes roamed over to him, he was leaning against his hand, his elbow in the corner where the window met the door.

She looked down at her hands, "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I didn't sleep with you…"

He turned to her, "No, I'm not mad because you wouldn't sleep with me. I just need some time to…_calm_ myself." She blushed furiously, understanding his predicament. "I respect that you have kept your virginity Yue, make you an even more amazing girl. And you're dealing with what happened earlier…I'm surprised we even got that far…"

"To tell you the truth…I haven't thought about either of them since I've moved in with you," Yue told him.

The light turned green and he drove on. They eventually got to his house and he parked in his numbered spot. Getting out, Zuko got his back pack from the back of the truck. He walked over to the other side where Yue stood waiting for him. "What do you want to do about what happened tonight?"

Her gaze went to her feet, then back up to Zuko, "I don't know…give me the night to think about it, okay?"

He smiled, "Okay." Yue got on her toes and kiss him on the cheek. They went inside the apartment and Zuko locked the door behind him. "I guess this is good night." Both of them walked down the hallway.

"How did you get a cheap apartment with 3 bedrooms?" Yue asked.

Zuko shrugged, "There is no actual problem, good neighborhood…so I don't view any problem with it." They pasted by Aang's room and Zuko pounded on the door. "If I hear one more rendition of the Headmaster and the Slutty Prep Girl, I will kill you Aang."

"Damn it, we were getting at the good part," Aang groaned on the other side of the door.

Yue stopped at her door, "Thank you again Zuko, if I wasn't here…I would probably be on the street or even worse, watching chick flicks with Suki."

He laughed, "No problem, I would do anything for you."

"Well, good night my Prince Charming," She smiled going into her room.

"Good night Princess." Zuko said as she shut the door. Yue got into her bed and sighed. The walls around her were completely bare, no items that were hers, only a the suitcase in the corner of the room. If she left tomorrow, it would be like she hadn't even been there. Then she remembered the photo of her and her mom that was in the suitcase. She threw the covers up and ran over to the suitcase and took out the photo frame. The moon's glow lit up the picture. In the photo her and her mother were playing in the snow when she was 8. Her mother had done her hair in a exotic way, like a real Princess would keep her hair. Yue smiled at the memory and walked back to her bed and placed the photo frame next to the bed.

"I miss you Mom," She whispered and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Suki poured herself a glass of wine and straightened her green robe that barely came to her mid thigh. She would have bought a bigger size by now, but it complemented her hard work on her body. There was a knock at her apartment door and she smiled. "Finally." She walked over to the door and checked herself in the mirror, making sure her ruby lipstick was perfect. Opening the door, she leaned casually on the frame. "Hello Zach."<p>

He stood in front of her in a tight black tank top, black basketball shorts and his black Nikes. Zach rubbed his eye, obviously he had been asleep before, "So where is this rat that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" She moved out of the way and pointed to the kitchen. Zach walked inside to a candle lit apartment. "Having a special night or something?"

"You can say that." She smiled and shut the door. "Do you wear anything other than black?"

"I would have dressed in another color, but I'm a little too tired to color coordinate." Zach yawned. "So when was the last time you saw the rat?"

Suki took a sip of the wine, "About 3 minutes ago, it went under the stove." Zach took out his mini flash light and dropped to the floor, looking under the stove.

His light swept underneath the dark space, "So, whose the special occasion for?"

"A boy," She smiled, running her finger along the rim of the glass. "But I don't think he really knows it's for him."

Zach shook his head, "You've always had weird taste in men."

"I don't know," She held in her laugh, "You might like this guy."

He pushed himself up and checked the fridge that was next to the stove. "I've never liked any of the guys you have dated, slept with, or even kissed. They're usually douche bags."

"You make it sound like I've slept with a whole bunch of guys. I can count on my hand all the people I've slept with thank you very much," Suki took another drink of her wine.

Zach ignored the dust that plagued the sides of the fridge, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

"What kind of guys do you think I should be dating?" Suki asked curiously, wondering if she could get him to make the first move.

He laughed, "How about a guy that would take care of you like you actually mattered, not someone who after he breaks up with you, goes to 2 other girls in our group."

"Be nice," She chuckled, "Sokka already got what was coming to him, Zuko punched him out."

"I heard," Zach replied, going back to the stove. "I really don't see this rat."

Suki pushed herself up on the counter, crossed her legs and sighed, "Keep looking. He's there. But you still haven't fully answered my question."

"You want me to name someone that would be good for you?"

"Mhmm."

Zach got back up and looked at Suki's very long legs. Her robe came about half way down her legs and her legs covered up anything to private. She gave him a smile, awaiting his answer. "What about me?"

"What about you?" She playfully asked.

"I think I would be someone that's good for you, not another guy who is going to treat you like shit, a guy who will actually notice when you do things like this for him," He gestured towards the candles. "Someone that would come over to your house in the middle of the night because you needed his help. So what about me?"

Suki laughed, making Zach feel like his heart felt speech backfired. "Someone that notices that this is for him. This is for you, you idiot," She smiled, "There isn't a rat, I called you over here for me."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Now come over here and make me yours," She put down her glass and he kissed her. Suki instantly latched onto him, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. When he pulled away she smiled. "I can feel how happy you are about this." He blushed a little bit. "How about you blow out the candles in the living room and we'll meet in my room, a bottle of wine and nothing else."

"Sounds good to me." Zach gave her another kiss and went into the living room.

Suki got off the counter and mentally thanked Zuko for the heads up. '_No more lonely nights for me_,' she thought as she grabbed a bottle of wine. Something brushed past her feet and she looked down and screamed. Zach ran back into the kitchen to see Suki up on the counter again, "WE REALLY HAVE RAT!"

He laughed and saw the small rodent on the ground where he was previously standing. Zach grabbed a plastic bowl and caught the mouse. "It's too small to be a rat Suki, it's a mouse."

"I don't care! Get it out! Get it out!" She continued to call. Zach tried to contain anymore laughter so he didn't lose the mouse. He flipped the bowl over and kept his hand over the top of the container. Zach went to the door and let it out outside. The mouse quickly scampered off into the field across from the apartment. Zach shut and locked the door and went back to the kitchen to see her still up on the counter. "Is it gone?"

"Yeah, for a tough girl, you really have a weird weakness." He picked her up off the counter. "Now would a douche bag do this for you?"

"I don't know, would you?" She joked.

He gave her a kiss, "Oh ha-ha, now if I remember correctly, someone promised a bed, bottle of wine and nothing else."

"You know, I think this is a start of a beautiful relationship."

**-SubDelBub**


	3. Chapter 3

**Currently, I'm writing FEH and of course SiC but I'm stuck on both, mostly because I'm trying to find my groove back in those stories. I blame College, it's stressing me out. So a big ole middle finger to my classes that I have in...about 48 minutes and I hope you enjoy this chapter:**

Yue was back at the booth she was in the day before, but she wasn't in tears like last time. She was flipping through the newspaper, looking for a new job. Sipping the complementary coffee, she flipped another page. A bunch of jobs that she wasn't 'qualified' for was all she could find. Katara came around and sat down at the table, "I told you, just get a job here. It will be so much easier Yue." Katara told her. "We get paid more than minimum wage and Suki and I can totally vouch for you."

"If I work here, would I have to wear that hideous dress and shirt?" Yue asked pointing out Katara's uniform.

Katara looked at her clothes, "It's not that bad…..okay, it's bad, but are you really in a place where you can pick and choose?"

"I hate to say it, but I do," Yue said, "Zuko has enough money for both of us…"

"So what, is he your baby daddy now?" Katara joked. "I'm surprised he hasn't made you dress up in a French maid outfit and made you call him 'Master'."

Yue continued to read through the newspaper, "No. Zuko doesn't make me play kinky sex games that you and Aang play."

Katara felt her face flush a little bit, "So have you and Zuko…well…you know…"

She shook her head, "Katara, I just broke up with Hahn yesterday and had your brother stomp on my heart…do you really think I would hop into bed with Aang's older brother?"

The waitress studied Yue's face, "You made out with him didn't you?"

"Maybe a little," She hid her face in the newspaper as Katara happily laughed. "You can't tell anyone okay? We shouldn't have made out anyways, I was vulnerable and he was close to me…and it just happened."

"I know you're lying," Katara said with a big smile on her face, "Tell me the truth…"

Yue dropped the newspaper and sighed, "Fine fine," She looked around, even no one was around and leaned over the table. "After we pranked your brother, I hurt myself when we were running away and Zuko picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. He set me back in the truck and he checked my ankle, making sure I was fine. Then…well…it just happened."

"Awwwwwww," Katara smiled wider, "You and Zuko, sitting in a tree."

"Shut up," Yue returned to her newspaper, "It's not like it went anywhere."

"Did you want it to go somewhere?" Katara pried info from her.

Yue shook his head, "I wouldn't let him. He went for my pants but I stopped it. He was a real gentleman about it, not pushing me anywhere I didn't want to go."

"You are so going to hook up with Zuko," Katara teased as she got up, "Be sure to wear a condom…and maybe some lubricant…what I've seen from Aang, they're really equipped _down there_." Yue's face went instantly red as Katara went back to work. Yue shook the dirty thoughts of Zuko before they even began to form because she knew she would be even more tempted to try to find out if she was correct. She drank the rest of the coffee from her cup and poured more from the container Katara had brought to her table earlier, poured some creamer and put two packets of sugar in.

"Oh, a receptionist," She said to herself, stopping at a job. Yue frowned, "Damn, two years of experience needed." Yue didn't look up from the paper but felt someone slid into the booth across from her. She looked up and felt her heart stop. It was Sokka. "What are you doing here Sokka…and what happened to your eye?"

Sokka was now sporting a black eye, courtesy of Zuko. "You're new boyfriend is what happened to my eye AND my car."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "My _new boyfriend_? My new boyfriend was suppose to be you Sokka, if you don't remember…but you chose Toph over me."

"Well whatever, it was Zuko who punched me and messed up my car and I'm guessing it was because you told him to." Sokka accused.

Yue folded up the newspaper, "I had no involvement with the punch and I applaud Zuko if he messed up your car, but I didn't tell him to do anything."

"So he is your new boyfriend then?" Sokka asked, obvious jealousy in his voice.

"Sokka, I'm 18, he's 21. He doesn't want anything to do with girls my age," Yue said, "I happen to live with him and Aang now, but that's all. Now can you just go away, I'm still not very happy with you after I got kicked out of my house by my father because I wanted to be with you."

"I will once you call Zuko off me," Sokka told her.

Suki came up to him, "Sokka, leave her alone. Give the girl time to heal."

"But-But she has Zuko hitting me and messing with my car," Sokka whined. She hit him in the head with plastic tray she had, "OW! What was that for?"

"Because just like when we were dating, you're not listening to me and I've really wanted to do that." She said. "Now get out of here, I'll deal with Zuko okay?" He slid out of the booth and both he and Suki shared a look, but he eventually left the diner. "Now, what would you like to eat Yue? Pancakes or a nice big omelet?"

She gave her friend a small smile, "I would love either one, but I don't have money."

"I didn't ask if you had the money," Suki smiled, "I said what would you like to eat?"

"Suki, don't pay for me please, I would feel so bad," Yue told her.

"I'm not paying, Zuko apparently gave Katara $30 before he left for work to make sure that you get something to eat while you're here. So the pancakes or the omelet?" Suki asked again.

"Small stack with a bacon filled omelet please," Yue said.

Suki wrote it down on her little yellow pad, "Good choice. Katara! Got a order for you!" She called as she went back towards the kitchen.

"It better not be pancakes," She heard Katara say. Suki handed her the order through the small window. "Dammit Yue!" Yue laughed as she mentally thanked Zuko for the money.

* * *

><p>He sighed as he sat as his desk. Nothing had been going on for the past week so there was nothing to do in the office. Zuko looked over at his fellow Corporals, they were either at lunch or messing around playing games on their computers. He had his lunch in about 5 minutes and he was going to go check on his favorite white haired girl. She had been on his mind since they had made out in his truck the night before. The way her body felt against his made him go nuts and want more from her, but he knew she was still hurting from what Sokka had done. "Corporal Agni," He looked up at his *C.O. "It's totally dead here and most likely will be for the rest of the day. You can go, just remember to change out of your *cammies." Zuko got up and saluted his C.O, turned off his computer and went to put on his civilian clothes. Once he was done, he couldn't get to his truck fast enough to go see Yue.<p>

He opened his door but it was immediately shut on him by a tan teen leaning against the door. "I heard you're trying to be with my girlfriend."

Zuko looked at him, recognizing him as Hahn, "I don't know who you think you're talking to, but you need to realize you're trying to threaten a highly trained Marine."

"I'm a black belt in Karate," He threatened.

"I have a gun in the truck," Zuko told him, "Now get the fuck off my truck or I can get it and pop one in you."

Hahn poked a finger in Zuko's chest, "Just stay away from Yue if you know what's good for you."

"Yue dumped you, she's not your girlfriend Hahn," Zuko grabbed his finger and pulled it back, making Hahn lose his composure and drop to his knees as he continued to move his finger back, "I'm giving her a place to stay and I don't need you threatening me because I'm doing something nice. You threaten me again, I'll make sure that the gunshot wound in you, looks like an accident." Zuko let go of his finger and kicked him to the ground, "Don't ever come back to my work again or come near my house." He got in his truck, turned it on and peeled out of his parking spot. Zuko let out long sigh, relaxing from the encounter with Hahn. The un-needed stress from the situation falling off his shoulders. He pulled out his phone and dialed the diner's number.

"The Diner, Suki speaking," Suki answered.

"Hey Suki, is Yue still there?" He asked.

He heard her chuckle a little, "Of course she is."

"Okay, I'm on my way over."

"Are you okay? You sound a little…down." Suki asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later, can you just make me a BLT for when I get there?"

"Of course, also, I want to thank you for telling me about Zach, last night was _amazing_," She told him excitedly.

Zuko tried not to smile, but couldn't help it, "You're welcome, I'll see you in a little bit." He hung up the phone and turned on his music. It was a short drive to the Diner and Zuko got out. He walked in and saw Yue sitting at the booth she was in the yesterday, but she wasn't crying. She looked up at him and she smiled. Zuko went over and sat down across from her.

"Seems a little like Déjà vu doesn't it?" She asked, "But this time I'm not homeless."

"It was only yesterday," Zuko smiled. He reached over and took her hands in his. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Something so serious that you need to hold my hands?" She asked.

Zuko shook his head, "No…it just calms me." She blushed a little at his comment, "Hahn stopped by before I left work today." Yue froze. "He threatened to hurt me because he thinks that you two are still together."

Yue bit her lip, "…Well…I didn't…_really_ break up with him."

"…What?" He asked.

"I just sent him a text…"

Zuko let go of her hands, "Why didn't you break up with him in person?"

She lowered her head, "There was a reason why I really wanted to break up with Hahn that I only told Sokka…because…if I told anyone…Hahn would, well…hurt me."

Yue felt the comfort of his hands taking hers again, "What did he do to you Yue…"

The beatings she had taken in the months she had been with Hahn flashed through her head, tears stung her eyes, "He use to fill a tube sock full of frozen oranges…"

Zuko got up from the table, "I have to go."

"Zuko!" Yue got up with him, "Where are you going? Please don't leave."

"I'm going to kill the bastard," He growled as he continued out the diner.

She got in front of him, "Please Zuko, don't do this. I'm out of the relationship, just leave him alone."

He took her face in his hands, "Yue, I can't stand men that beat men…it's one of the worst things you can do to someone who cares about you. It happened to my mother and no one stopped my father…it won't happen to you. I'm going over there to set him straight."

She put her hands over his, "Zuko, I will date you, kiss you…or even have sex with you right here in the Diner if you don't do this."

"Then kiss me." He told her. "Kiss me like you care about me like I care about you."

"I do care about you the way you care about me," She whispered and kissed him. Her tongue gained entrance into his mouth as she deepened the kiss. Yue pulled back from him, "I just don't think it would be good for us to get together after I had my heart broken."

He took her hands in his again and kissed them, "Then let me mend it. Let me take care of you like the Princess you deserve to be treated like."

She bit her lip and looked into his amber eyes, "I can't handle being hurt again Zuko."

"Then be with me, I will never break your heart," Zuko told her.

"Will you beat up Hahn?" She asked. He shook his head, "Will you prank Sokka anymore?"

"Do I really have to give that up?" Yue nodded, he sighed, "If you don't want me doing it anymore, I won't."

"Good…I promise we'll be together…but can we just give it a couple weeks? Just to let things settle and get over everything?" Yue asked, "It's the only thing I ask."

"Okay…" He agreed. Zuko gave her one last kiss. "Go sit back down, I need to go to the bathroom." She let go of him as he went to the bathroom. Yue noticed the audience that they had received.

She lowered her face and walked back to the booth. Suki set Zuko's food down on the table as Yue sat down. "That was amazing," Suki said, "I wish I had something like that."

"Didn't you and Zach hook up last night?" Yue asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like he's going to come in here and tell him how much he wants to take care of me and treat me like a Princess." Suki added. "I bet you he will even go down on you without you asking."

"Suki!" Yue covered her flushed face.

Suki smiled, "I'm just messing…not really. I'll be in the kitchen with Katara." The blue clad waitress walked away.

"Wait," Suki turned around, "When can I start?"

"Monday, 8 o'clock. Katara and I will convince Dan to let you work here; you won't even need an interview. I can't wait! It's going to be so fun," Suki said excitedly, going back to the kitchen. Yue smiled, she had someone who wanted to take care of her, now a job, and of course a roof to live under. She was finally going to be able to be an adult.

"Yue," She looked up and the warm feeling in her heart was doused. For the second time that day, one of her ex interests stood in front of her. She would have gladly accepted Sokka over Hahn though. "Get up, you and I are going to have a talk at my house."

She shook her head, "No Hahn. I should have done this in person, but I don't want to be with you. I don't care if it ruins the business between our families, I don't love you."

"Don't make me tell you again Yue, get the fuck up, we're leaving," Hahn got closer to her, blocking her exit out of the booth. He grabbed for her arm but she pulled away. "Get over here now."

Zuko's forearm quickly wrapped around Hahn's neck, "That's no way to talk to a lady."

Hahn quickly got out of Zuko's hold, "I thought I told you to stay away from my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend," Yue said.

"Shut up," He turned around and smacked Yue across the face. The sound of his open palm smacking against her cheek would be the moment that Hahn would regret for the rest of his life. Zuko grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him out of the diner. Yue sat there in shock as Katara ran over.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. "Suki go check to make sure Zuko is committing a federal crime." The brunette quickly went outside as Katara looked at Yue's cheek. "This isn't the first time he hit you is it?" Yue shook her head.

* * *

><p>Zuko's fist connected to his stomach, "You don't fucking hit girls!" His knee was next to connect with his stomach, "You think you're a big fucking man because you can beat girls around that aren't strong enough to fight back? There is a special place in hell for people like you." He threw him to the ground. "Next time you even come close to her I will make sure it will be the last thing you ever do, got it?"<p>

Hahn struggled to get up, "You're not the boss of me." If rage wasn't the main thing on his mind, he would have realized he was just trying to get a rise out of him. Zuko was ready to hit him again, but he felt slender arms on his.

"Don't do it Zuko," Suki told him, "Yue wouldn't want you to." He felt the anger dissipate as she pulled him away. "He's not worth it."

Hahn got up, "Yeah, listen to your slut."

The Fire of Anger now filled Suki's eyes, "Slut?" She went past Zuko and kicked him in the groin, making him instantly fall back to the ground, "I'm no slut." She kicked him in the stomach and now Zuko pulled Suki away, "Let me go! I'm going to kick his ass!"

"You know Yue would be mad at you too," Zuko said.

"It's not like she can do a thing to me! The asshole called me a slut!" Suki argued as he continued to drag her back inside. "Don't come back here ever again or my foot will meet your nuts once again!" Zuko finally was able to get her back in the Diner and she continued to struggle.

"What happened?" Katara asked as he let go of Suki.

"I let him go…" Zuko said, "…after I punched him and kneed him in the stomach. Then he called Suki a slut, then I had to drag her in here."

Katara hid the smile that was growing on her face, knowing that she would have really messed Hahn up if Zuko didn't pull her back. Her and Toph were similar in that way, both strong woman, but unfortunately have been with her brother. "Well, let's just go back to work Suki. Hopefully these two won't cause anymore drama." Zuko fake laughed as her and Suki went back to the kitchen. He slid into the booth with a still clearly distraught Yue.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Again, she silently nodded. "Yue, come on, tell me what's going on in your mind."

"He won't stop Zuko," She told him, "He told me if anyone ever took me away from him…he would find me and hurt me again…that's why I chose Sokka, he would been able to protect me and Hahn has no idea where is house is."

"Hahn will never lay one finger on you without me being there to stop him." Zuko told her. "We'll get a restraining order against him and get you protection, I promise you Yue."

She put her head in her hands, "I'm sorry I'm such a hassle…I can understand if you wouldn't want to deal with it."

Yue felt him get up the booth and she knew his answer. Her heart dropped, knowing that he didn't want to be with her, until she felt him slid in next to her. His strong arm went around her waist and pulled him to her, "Even if I didn't care about you the way I do, I would still protect you. There is no way that you're going to be his ever again. But I have to ask you something…what were you going to do when you didn't have a place to stay and he was after you?"

She leaned against his body, "I knew I was going to end up staying with Katara and Suki and hope he didn't come find me since I didn't go to anyone else."

"Don't worry Yue, I will protect you…no matter what."

* * *

><p>Aang sat in the park with his legs crossed and a sketch pad in his lap. He looked at the pond he was facing then back down at the pad to make sure he got every detail. "Hey ya Twinkle Toes," Toph sat down by him. "How's it hanging?"<p>

"Uh, good I guess?" He answered, redrawing the tree on the other side of the pond in his drawing. "How are you?"

"Little bit down. Sokka is pretty sure that your brother or Yue snuck into the house last night and saran wrapped the toilet." Toph said, "But I have no problem with it because Sokka was the first person to use the bathroom this morning."

Aang again checked his work, "Sounds rough."

"Anyways, I came to ask you for advice."

He dropped his pencil, "You want to take advice…from me?"

"Don't think too much of it," Toph told him.

"Well it's kind of surprising since you say 'you're more of a man than I am' and that you're pretty sure that 'I was a girl in my past life'," Aang said, "So sorry if I have a hard time believing that you want my help."

"Do you want to help me or not?"

Aang sighed, "Sure, lay it on me."

"Well I feel bad about the whole Yue and Sokka thing, that I took Sokka away from her and now she got kicked out of her house," Toph explained. "What do you think I should do?"

"Do you want my real answer or what you want to hear?" She punched him in the shoulder, "Ow! Fine, you need to apologize to Yue. Say you didn't mean to take Sokka away."

"What if I did…"

Aang looked up from the pad, "You _knew _that she broke up with Hahn? And you still went over to Sokka's house and slept with him?"

"Kind of…"

"Toph…that's low. Even for you. I thought you and Yue were friends."

She shrugged, "Well, I've always had a crush on Sokka and I never really made a move. I saw on Facebook that she broke up with Hahn and I knew that she was going to try to go talk to Sokka either that night or in the morning, so I rushed over to Sokka's…"

"Seriously Toph…that's just low." Aang packed up his stuff in his bag. "I think you are going to do more than just apologize to Yue. She now has to stay with us and her and her father won't even talk anymore." He got up. "Hopefully she will forgive you…I'll see you around Toph." With that, Aang left Toph, sitting in the park to think about what she had done to her friend.

**-SubDelBub**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the people who read and review. I know this story and 'The Unknowns' don't really get as much people as 'FEH' or any other of my stories, but it's great to know some people like it :). I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day, I know I didn't :P, but then again, I didn't have to spend a shit ton of money on candy or flowers. Anyways, read on:**

"Isn't this fun?" Katara smiled, "We all get to work together and have fun."

Suki raised her eyebrow, "Have fun? Katara, this place has been completely dead for the past hour and a half. The only thing close to a customer was the hobo in here hitting on me."

Yue spun in one of the bar stools, "I don't know Suki, I've been having fun. I actually feel like I'm a part of the working class now."

"You've been employed here for 3 weeks, wait until you get paid, you'll _really_ feel like a part of the working class." Suki muttered the last part. She laid her head on the table and sighed, "Why do we always get this day to work? No one ever wants to come in here on a Monday."

"We get paid more than the others, so I don't really care," Katara said, "We only have to work another hour or so, so relax Suki. How have you and Zach been doing?"

"Good and I would like it if I got to see him right now," She sighed, "But I see that I'm not that lucky."

Katara sat up on the counter, "You do realize that none of us get to see our boyfriends too right?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Yue said.

Both the other girls laughed, "Yeah you do Yue. If Zuko isn't your boyfriend, I don't know what a boyfriend is then."

"How is he my boyfriend?"

"You two kiss regularly, he took you out to prank my brother, you're living in his house for free and he's always trying to protect you, stop me when you finally get the point," Katara said.

"Him and I have only made out, like once," She argued.

Katara just smiled, "How about what happened last night?" Yue blushed and Suki's eyes went wide.

Suki jumped up and down, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! What did they do?"

* * *

><p><em>Yue was cutting up potatoes with Katara for dinner when she sighed in defeat, "Damn it, I can't do this." Zuko came into the kitchen as she put the knife down, "I seriously can't learn such an easy thing."<em>

_He smiled, "Here, let me help you." Zuko went behind her, taking her hands in hers. She felt a blush creep across her face from the contact. He had her grabbed the knife and put the other hand on the potato. "Like this." Zuko lightly pushed down, making her slowly cut a line in the potato and continuing until the half potato was cut horizontally. He moved the cutting board, "And then like this." She cut the potato vertically with his help. "See? You can do it." Zuko grabbed a couple drinks from the fridge and went back into the living room. Yue took a couple calming breaths, trying to get the blush off her face. She looked over to Katara who just gave her a grin._

"_Shut up."_

* * *

><p>"I swear to God if I wasn't there, it would have turned into a porno and he would have done her right there." Katara laughed. Suki 'awed' as Yue glared at her best friend. "What? I dare you to give me a reason why what I am saying isn't true."<p>

"You don't have to tell everyone about it!" Yue huffed. Then a memory popped into Yue's head. "Hey Suki, did you know that Katara doesn't go down on Aang because she's afraid that she will suck at it?" Katara glared back at Yue as Suki's jaw dropped.

"No way! I thought it was because you didn't like the taste of semen," Suki said.

"Thanks Yue…seriously."

She shrugged, "That's what you get." The door to the diner opened and Yue sighed when she saw who it was. "What do you want Sokka?"

"Can't a guy just come in here for some food?"

"Not when two of his ex-girlfriends and his sister work here," Katara answered for Yue, "Now again, what do you want Sokka?"

"I came here to talk to Yue," He told them.

"Okay," Yue leaned her elbows back on the counter, "I'm all ears."

"In private?"

Yue shook her head, "You lost that privilege when you chose Toph over me, forcing me out of my house."

He rubbed the back of his neck as he took a couple deep breaths, "Okay…well, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Suki asked, Yue nudged her slightly, "What?"

"For what Sokka," Yue repeated.

"For choosing Toph over you and you being kicked out of your house." Sokka told her. "If it would make up for what I did, you can still stay at my house if you would like."

Yue shook her head, "I'm pretty comfortable where I am now." She could see the jealousy on Sokka's face, but he just turned around and went for the door.

He was about to leave, but he stopped himself, "What does he have that I don't?"

"It's more like, what he doesn't have," Yue said, "He doesn't have a girlfriend…"

"What if I didn't?"

"Then that would be 3 relationships you fucked up," Suki and Katara gasped, never hearing Yue be that mean.

Sokka felt a hand on his back, he turned around to see Zuko standing there, "I think it would be best for you to get out of here now. The lady isn't happy with you." He felt his hand clench with anger, wanting pay back for the black eye the last time they ran into each other and of course the prank, but he knew that if he even tried to fight, Zuko would drop him faster than he did before. He of course didn't think about the consequences and took a swing. Zuko caught his hand. "Get out of here before I decide to finish this." Sokka quickly realized how stupid he was and ran out of the diner. Zuko went to the counter and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"You know, if you keep starting fights in this diner, we're going to have to rename the place 'Fight Club'," Katara said as she handed Zuko a menu.

"First rule of Fight Club is you don't talk about Fight Club, Princess," Zuko mocked.

Katara hit him on the head, "Stop calling me that."

"Oh sorry Catwoman, I didn't mean to irk you." Yue snickered as Suki looked in surprise to a now fuming Katara.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Suki held her back as Katara swung at Zuko, missing his face by inches.

"Are you going to use your whip to kill him?" Yue joined in, making Zuko laugh. Katara looked at Yue in anger as she shrugged again, "I have to be on his side. He's letting me live in his house….and you kept me up last night playing Catwoman."

Katara let her anger dissipate, but still kept her angry face, "What the hell do you want?"

"Can I get a BLT, hold the spit," Zuko told her, handing her the menu.

"No promises," Katara said as she went back into the kitchen.

Suki smiled, "I'll go make sure she doesn't actually spit in your sandwich."

"Thank you Suki," He said as she went back into the kitchen. Zuko looked over to Yue, "How are you doing today?"

"Great, haven't done a lick of work," She sighed, resting her head in her arms that were on the counter. "How has your day been?"

He shrugged, "Nothing big. I have about 3 months to choose whether I reenlist or not."

"Are you going to?"

Zuko shook his head, "I don't think so. I'll probably take a job as a mechanic, since I've been trained for it."

"Do you need me to help contribute then? With my pay check, I can help pay for the rent." Yue offered.

"No, you don't need to help, we'll be fine, I'll still be able to pay for everything. It will only be a slight pay reduction, my C.O knows a mechanic that takes Marine Mechanics." Zuko said, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Yue yawned, resting her chin on her arms, "Shoot."

"Will you go to the Marine Corps Ball with me?" Zuko asked.

"You want to take me to a Ball?" Yue questioned, lifting her head up in attention. He nodded. "Like as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Zuko shrugged, "Do you want to go as boyfriend and girlfriend?" She blushed, thinking of her and Zuko as a couple. Though she did love the idea of being together with Zuko, was she truly ready to be in a relationship only after a little under a month?

"I don't think I'm ready for that," Yue finally said.

He smiled, placing his hand over hers, "That's fine, we can just go as friends, it doesn't matter. I just would like a beautiful and smart girl on my arm."

Yue softly smiled, "Okay, when is it?"

"Well let's see here," Zuko pulled out his phone from his pocket, "In about 3 hours."

Her eyes went wide, "Th-Three hours? Zuko, why didn't you tell me earlier? I don't have a dress! I need to do my hair! Get some shoes! And-"

"Yue," He stopped her, "Everything is taken care of. Suki, bring it out." Zuko called. Suki poked her head out of the kitchen and went back in towards the staff locker room. A minute later she came out with a dress hanging on a hanger. Her eyes went wide at the dress. It was a lavender purple strapped dress that crossed in the back and there were sparkles all down her dress.

"That's the most amazing dress I have ever seen, but I don't think that will be able to fit me," Yue said.

Suki smiled, "That's where I came in, I know your sizes, the bust of a porn star, the waist of a model, and the booty of J Lo." Yue ignored the comments as Suki handed her the coat hanger. "And of course, Zuko personally picked these out." She put a pair of high heels on the table. They matched the dress in color and had a small snowflake on the band around her toes. "He thought you would like these."

Yue took them in her hands, "I love these, Zuko you may be a tough man, but you have the taste of a girl."

"I had some help. I'm going to get dressed in my blues then I'll be back here to pick you up here," Zuko told her. The door to the diner opened and a big burly man came in.

"What's going on here? You should be working instead of playing dress up," The man said in an annoyed tone as he came in, scaring Yue a little bit.

Zuko laughed, "Uncle, stop messing with them."

Iroh smiled, "Nephew, I was so close to scaring her."

"Yue, this is my Uncle Iroh, he owns the diner. Uncle, this is Yue, she lives with me." Zuko introduced them. "He likes to mess with the new people, but he's a naturally nice person."

He shook Yue's hand, "It's so nice to meet you Yue. I hope work hasn't been too hard on you and that my nephew has treated you with nothing but kindness."

She chuckled, "No, work here has been fun and Zuko has been a delight to live with."

"Good, now, is Dan in?" Iroh nodded.

"Yeah, he's in his office Uncle Iroh," Suki told him.

"Thank you dear." He smiled as he went to Dan's office.

"You call him Uncle Iroh too?" Yue asked.

"Yeah, he likes it when you call him that, but he's Zuko's actual Uncle. Now come on, lets you get you changed," Suki said as she dragged Yue to the staff locker room. Yue gave Zuko a smile as she was dragged away and he left the diner.

"Okay, BLT…Oh for the love of God!" Katara growled as she came out with the sandwich and saw no one in the diner, "I fall for it every fucking time!"

* * *

><p>Aang put on his rubber boots and trudged out of the building towards the barn. It hadn't rained since yesterday, but it was still as muddy as if it just happened seconds ago. He loved his job at the farm, he got to take care of the animals, clean them, feed them and what not, but he hated the mud. Aang finally made it to the barn and opened the doors with a smile. "Appa!" He called as the white bison came out of its stall. Because he was such a good worker at the farm, Katara's Grandpa Pakku, let him name a small white bison they found. Aang named him Appa and took care of him as he grew up. "You are such a spoiled bison aren't ya?" Aang laughed as he pet him. "Come on," He led him to the open pasture where the other animals were, "Go get something to eat and don't wallow in the dirt again, I don't want to have to wash you again." Appa moved slowly into the pasture and Aang shut the gate behind him.<p>

"Grandson," He turned and saw Pakku come out of the main building, "There have been reports of wolves around here, make sure all the gates are locked when you aren't watching."

"You know Katara doesn't like that you call me Grandson," Aang laughed.

"Yes, but you are more of a grandson to me then my actual grandson," He said as he went back inside. Aang laughed at his joke and watched as Appa ate some grass by some sheep. He climbed up on the metal fence and leaned against one of the wooden posts that held the gate. If he could just stay here like this, he would be happy.

"Hey Airhead," Aang yelped and lost his balance. He flailed his arms around as he fell back, but his feet got caught in the metal fence and now hung upside down. It was Toph.

He growled, "Why do you insist on doing that?"

"Because it's funny."

Aang untangled his leg and landed on his side. He pushed himself up and brushed off the dirt, "What do you want Toph? You don't even work here. Hell, you don't even live near here."

"You need to help me."

He laughed, "Yeah, good one Toph."

"No seriously, you're going to help me with Yue," Toph told him.

"This is not my matter Toph, this is yours and Sokka's," Aang said, "If I get involved, then it's just going to make things worse."

The small girl crossed her arms, "You're going to help me or I will beat you up."

"You're going to beat me up?" Aang asked, "We're not in school Toph, you can't just-AH!" She grabbed him in a headlock and squeezed, "Fine! Fine! I'll help you."

"Good, be at Sokka's tonight," She said, letting go of his head and walking back to her car.

Aang rubbed his neck, angry that she could still do that kind of stuff to him. He was going to have to explain to Katara tonight that they couldn't spend the night alone since Zuko was going to his ball with Yue because Toph is making him go to Sokka's. He sighed and fished his phone out of his carhartt pants. Aang already had a text from Katara and opened it.

**Katara: Your fucking brother made me fall for it again!**

**Aang: :( I'm sorry, but hey, Toph is making go to Sokka's house to help her fix her friendship with Yue.**

**Katara: You're kidding…**

**Aang: Nope…**

**Katara: Do you want me to come with you?**

**Aang: Please? :)**

**Katara:…*sigh* fine, but it's only because I love you.**

**Aang: I love you :)**

**Katara: Love you too.**

He smiled as he put away his phone and looked up to see Appa wallowing in the dirt. "Damn it Appa!"

* * *

><p>Yue looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly, didn't show too much, didn't show too little. She lifted up the bottom to see her snowflake shoes, she had to admit, she really did look beautiful. Suki stuffed Yue's other clothes in her backpack and zipped it up, "So what do you think?" Suki asked.<p>

"I look beautiful," She smiled.

"Good, now, do you think Zuko and you are going to get it on tonight after the ball or what?" Suki joked.

Her face flushed, "No Suki, I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Think about it this way, he is letting you live in his house for free, treats you like a Princess and has invited you to a ball. Maybe you should give him a little," Suki offered, "But then again, that's just my view on it." Yue bit her lip as she thought about it. Maybe she did owe Zuko a little bit, he obviously cared about her and she cared about him, enough to be his girlfriend and want to be with him. But did she care enough about it to sleep with him?

Suki packed up her stuff and went back into the diner. Yue looked at herself in the mirror. '_Should I give him my virginity…or wait…_' She thought. But then another thought beckoned, would he even want her body? '_Of course he does_,' She thought again, not trying to be full of herself. They almost went that far a couple weeks back, so why would he change his mind. Yue took a deep breath and took off her panties, putting them in the bag with the rest of her clothes. Tonight, she would pay Zuko back for all he had done for her.

She walked out of the room to see Zuko in his dressed blues. He wore a midnight blue coat with red trim, with a standard neck and a white belt with a gold waist plate. On his head he wore his white peaked cap, sky blue pants and black shoes and socks. To sum it all up, Zuko looked good…scratch that, he looked jaw dropping good. Yue ignored the dirty thoughts beginning to form in her head and walked over to him. Zuko straightened out his coat and looked up at her, smiling. "Oh, Hi Ma'am, I'm looking for my beautiful date to the Marine Ball, have you seen her? She was pretty white hair, blue eyes and the nicest smile you'll ever see."

She decided to play along, "Nope, I haven't. But maybe I can take her place, I seem to fit the description."

Zuko reached out for her hand and she gave it to him. He leaned down and kissed it, making her smile. "You look heavenly Princess Yue."

"So I get a royal name now?" He nodded. "Fine, you're Prince Zuko."

"As long as I have a pretty girl with me, I don't mind." Zuko said.

"You two are going to make me sick," Katara gagged.

"We can play this game again Katara," Zuko smiled, she flipped him off, "Well then, I might have to complain to the manager about this."

The door opened to the diner and Katara looked over to see Jet walk in. "Hey Jet," She said as she wiped down the counter. "What can I get you?"

He eyed Zuko and Yue, "Is there some formal dress code I don't know about?"

She shook her head, "No, they're just going to the Marine Ball."

Jet nodded his head in understanding, "Well we're off," Zuko said, "See ya girls and yes, that does include you too Jet."

"I'm pretty sure this 'girl' didn't just give to your sister about an hour ago," Jet countered.

Zuko laughed, "It's good to see you man." Both he and Yue left the diner and Jet spun around in his seat.

"So…can I get a couple milkshakes and fries to go?" He asked, "Azula and I are having what she calls a 'night in'."

"No problem Jet," She said, "Hey Suki, can you get that ready for Jet?" Suki nodded and went back into the kitchen. "So how are things with Azula and you?"

Jet shrugged, "Okay I guess. Ever since I got out, things have been better."

"How was Prison?"

"Not as bad as you think," He said, "Since it was minimum security, there weren't many people try to butt fuck me, so that's always a plus." Katara chuckled lightly. "I mostly stayed out of the way of others, served my time and now I'm glad to be out."

"I'm glad you paid your debt to society," Katara smiled.

"Katara, I went to Prison for protesting in the Occupy Movements, I don't really owe a debt to society," Jet argued.

Katara cocked an eyebrow, "And what about the part of you punching a police officer, not to mention that that Officer happened to be my Father's partner?"

He grinned, "Okay, yeah, I might have done that. But I'm just happy Azula isn't wearing skimpy outfits every time she came to visit me."

Suki came out with a paper bag with his food, "Here you go convict."

Jet sarcastically laughed, "You're hilarious Kyoshi." She stuck her tongue out at him. Suki went by that nickname in honor of her grandmother. "So what do I owe you Katara?"

"Other than making up for a light night call from my boyfriend telling me his sister's boyfriend was just arrested," She said as she punched in the numbers on the cash register, "$5 even, with discount."

Jet gave her a 5 dollar bill, "Oh Katara, why did I ever stop going after you?" He said sarcastically.

"My Mother told me not to play with small things."

He playfully put a hand over his heart as he left, "Ouch Katara. I'll see you later." Jet waved as he left.

"You two are ridiculous," Suki sighed. "Don't you think Aang will be jealous if he found out you still talk to your old crush?"

"I'm still Aang's 'forever' girl and he's still the only guy allowed to touch this body," Katara told her, "So no, I don't think he will be jealous if I'm talking to Jet."

"But what if Aang and I hung out alone or when you weren't there?" Suki asked.

Katara held up a knife to her throat, "I would cut you."

Suki just smiled and walked away, "Double Standard much."

* * *

><p>Yue laid her head on his shoulder as they slow danced. She felt in place in his arms, but of course, she would tell him right now. The song ended and he pulled away from her, making her a little sad. "Do you want to go take a picture?" He asked. Yue smiled and nodded. He took her hand as they went to get in line for the pictures. Zuko sighed as he saw who was ahead of them in line.<p>

"Zuko!" The pink dressed girl shouted as she threw herself at him, hugging him.

"Hey Ty Lee," Zuko said.

She let go of him and saw Yue, "Are you Zuko's date?"

"She is," Zuko answered, "Ty Lee, this is Yue, Yue this is Ty Lee, my sister's friend."

"It's nice to meet you," Ty Lee hugged her.

Yue was caught off guard, "Oh, you're a hugger, okay then." She softly patted the other girl on the back, "It's nice to meet you too."

"You two are so cute together! How did you meet?" She asked.

"Um ac-"

"We met one day at the Diner that his brother's girlfriend works at," Yue interrupted him, "I had just been dumped by my boyfriend and was bawling my eyes out. Then Zuko," She put her other hand on his arm, "saw me and like a gentleman, came over to make sure I was okay. After awhile of talking, we fell in love."

Ty Lee squealed with delight, "I knew Zuko would fall in love with someone! Anyways, this is the love of my life, Haru." She grabbed his arm and twisted him around to face them. "Haru, this is Yue, Zuko's girlfriend."

Haru slyly smiled, "It's nice to meet you Yue, I've heard _a lot_ about you. Zuko talks about you non-stop."

She eyed Zuko, who just rubbed his neck, "Really now? What has he said about me?"

"Oh, it's our turn," Ty Lee said, "See you guys after!" She drug Haru into the room.

Yue smiled as she looked at Zuko, "You really talk about me all the time?"

"You really want to be known as my girlfriend?" Zuko shot back.

"Maybe I do."

Zuko smiled as he held her hand, "How about after the picture, we head home? Watch a movie or something."

"I would love to." After it was there turn, Zuko and Yue headed for his truck, he of course opened the door for her and then went over to his side. They drove back to his apartment in a comfortable silence. Once he parked the truck, Yue kissed him. She crawled up on his lap as he allowed her tongue access to his mouth. She took off his hat and set it down to the side of them. He felt her hands fumble at his buckle and he broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, catching his breath.

"I owe you, so I'm repaying you," She said and leaned in to kiss him, but he pushed her back, "What's wrong?"

"Because you owe me?" Zuko repeated, "I don't want you to lose your virginity because you owe me Yue." He grabbed his hand and moved her off of him. She jumped a little as he slammed the door and stormed inside. Yue felt tears burn at her eyes, for the first time it wasn't about Sokka or Hahn or even her father…it was because of Zuko. But she didn't want to lose him like she did the others. Yue got out of the truck, wiping her face from the falling tears and went inside. She saw Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph sitting in the living room of the apartment. She didn't know what came over her, but all the pain, the suffering, the anger…finally boiled over.

"What are they doing here?" She demanded in a tone that surprised everyone.

Katara got up, "They want to talk to you Yue."

"I want them out Katara, he's a piece of shit that hurt me to sleep with her, one of the shittiest friends there are. So I guess you two are fucking meant for each other!" Yue yelled, tears coming down her face.

"Yue please calm down, what happened tonight?" She asked, trying to calm her friend down.

"It's nothing," She said as she stormed through the worse, following Zuko's path. Yue went into her room, slammed the door and changed out of her dress, leaving her naked. She put on her powder blue bra and panties and sat down on her bed, wiping more tears. Yue knew what she had to do, she got up and left her room to Zuko's. The door was slightly ajar and the light was off. She pushed the door open a little more to see Zuko lying on his stomach in the dark, he was in his grey tank top and shorts. "Prince Zuko?" She asked, hopefully making him smile at the nickname she gave him earlier. Zuko didn't move. Yue slipped into the room and stood beside the bed. "Zuko, please talk to me…" He still didn't move. More tears slipped down her face, "Zuko please….you can be mad at me all you want, but please don't ignore me…it hurts me even more." Zuko's face turned towards her, he offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her into bed with him. He moved a little so she could get on the bed with him. Yue pressed her body to his as he pulled up the covers over them. She looked up towards him through her teary eyes and he used his thumb to wipe her tears away. "I'm so sorry Zuko, I shouldn't have done that."

He kissed her softly on his forehead, "It's okay…"

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what Yue?"

"How did you make me fall in love with you?" She asked, "4 weeks ago, I was in love with Sokka, ready to dump my abusive boyfriend…but now, I can't stand to be without you…how did you do it?"

Zuko smiled, "Don't you remember? I have magical powers." She grinned and kissed him, never wanting to let him go.

**-SubDelBub**


	5. Chapter 5

**Be sure to check out my friend's story 'Avatar Sexscapades'. It's all smut and open to almost all relationships. He's a newbie, so go easy on him.**

Katara stood there awkwardly after what had just transpired. Yue's anger had scared all of them, including Toph. "Um…I think you should probably leave Sokka." She finally said, "Obviously Yue isn't in the best of moods right now."

"Katara, we have to settle this," Sokka found his courage and stood up.

She got in his way, "No you're not. Obviously something happened tonight and Yue will talk when she's ready, not when you are. Go home Sokka."

"You better listen to her," Zuko called from his room, sending a cold chill down his spine. He grabbed Toph's hand and left the apartment. Once her brother left, Katara locked the door and went to Zuko's room, closely followed by Aang. Before she could push her way into the room, Zuko's head poked out. "What can I do for you Princess?"

She grabbed him by his collar, "Out in the living room…now." Katara let him go and went to Yue's door. She knocked, but there was no answer. Katara opened the door and found that no one was there. Looking back at Zuko, she shut the door, "Where is she?" Before he could even answer her, she already knew. She walked past his door, "Bring her out too." Five minutes later they were all in the living room, Katara and Aang on one couch and Zuko and Yue on another. Yue was now wearing one of Zuko's shirts and shorts since she had only been in her underwear. "Which one of you would like to explain what the hell is happening?"

Zuko looked over to his brother, "You know, when you first started going out with her, you said she wouldn't boss me around my house…" He felt the heated glare he was getting from Katara. Zuko finally turned back to her, "I would tell you, but it's in between Yue and I."

"You have nearly beaten up my brother and Yue's ex-boyfriend in our place of work, constantly flirt with her and you have now just caused a scene that I'm pretty sure the person 4 Apartments down heard…nothing is between you and her now." Katara told him, "Now spill it."

"Suki suggested that I should have sex with Zuko," Yue blurted out. Everyone turned to her. "She told me that since Zuko is letting me stay here for free, treating me nicely and all that, that maybe I should give a little back...so I told Zuko that I 'owed' him and the rest is pretty obvious."

"A good hint on paying someone back with sex…don't tell them that you're 'paying them back'," Katara offered up her own suggestion.

"Yue doesn't owe me a thing," Zuko said, "If I was really going out of my way to help her, I would have been charging her rent or be asking her to do stuff around the house. But I'm not, because it doesn't change one thing in this house money wise."

Katara put her hands up, "Easy there Hot Head, I wasn't saying she owed you a thing. So what is going to happen with you two now? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend or are you two going to continue to beat around the bush?"

Yue and Zuko looked at each other for a brief moment before looking back at Katara, "I guess so."

"Good now, Yue can stop blushing every time you touch her hand," Katara said as she stood up.

"Katara!"

"What? It's true."

"Hey Aang, Katara doesn't go down on you because she thinks she won't be able to do it correctly," Both of the boy's jaws dropped. Katara made a lunge at Yue, but Aang caught her.

"I'm going to kill you Yue!" She seethed.

"What? It's true." Zuko got up and picked up Yue, carrying her out of the room before the situation escalated. "Fair is fair Katara!" He closed the door and put her on the bed.

"Stop picking fights," He teased. Zuko turned on the TV, "Now how about that movie I promised." He put in a movie without really looking and started it before going back on the bed with Yue. She had taken off Zuko's clothes and now was under his covers.

"What are we watching?" She asked as he pulled her closer to him.

Yue tried not to gasp as he lightly kissed her neck, "Who cares?" She giggled as she turned around to plant her lips against his.

* * *

><p>Suki threw her head back in pleasure, whimpering his name as he continued to eat her out. "Oh God, right there Zach! Fuck, oh God," She cried out. Her hips grinding against his face as her climax finally hit, her essence hitting his lips and he lapped it up quickly. Her head hit the pillow as she tried to catch her breath. "H-How…can you…do that?"<p>

He laid beside her, "I've seen a couple porno's." She looked at him, "Okay, a couple hundred." Suki just smiled and cuddled with him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take care of you? I more than owe you," She said.

Zach shook his head, "It's fine…but, I do want to talk to you about something. These past few weeks have been really great Suki. And…I know it's a little early, but I think I'm falling in love with you." He felt her freeze in his arms.

She looked up at him, "Y-you do?"

"Yes, I just like being with you, whenever we aren't together…I feel incomplete." Zach confessed to her. He felt his heart drop when Suki moved from his grasp.

"Zach…we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Yue awoke and her eyes fluttered open to see that she was up against Zuko's chest. She yawned and stretched in his arms. Morning had already came and a small amount of light found its way into the room. Yue remembered that she didn't have work today, so she could stay in bed with Zuko all day or well until he had to get up for work. She attempted to go back to sleep, but she heard her phone go off in the next room. Skillfully, she slipped from his grasp, once she was free, Zuko rolled over to where she was. Yue tiptoed out of his room, squinting her eyes as there was more sun light in the hallway. Her phone rang again as she finally made it into the room. She was surprised to see who it was, "Hello?"<p>

"Yue," Her father's voice came over the small speaker, "Please come by the house, there is something we must talk about." He quickly ended the call after that. Yue stood frozen, unsure on what to do. Maybe Zuko was right, her father had come to her senses on kicking her out…or maybe he wanted her to get back with Hahn. The beatings she had taken from him were still scarred in her mind.

"Yue?" She turned around to see Katara, just covering herself with Aang's bed sheet. "What's going on?"

"My father called…he wants me to come over to talk to me. I have no idea if he is finally okay with me not wanting to be with Hahn…or he is going to try one last time to get us together." Yue explained sitting back on her bed.

Katara walked over and sat down by Yue, "If you need someone to go with, I'll go with you."

She smiled, "Thanks Katara." Katara just nodded then pulled at Yue's bra strap, snapping it back and making her yelp, "What was that for?" She asked, rubbing the red mark on her skin.

"That's for telling Aang about me not wanting to give him oral." Katara told her. She stood up, "Besides, we tried it last night and everything went well."

Yue's face scrunched up in disgust, "Ew Katara, go get dressed." She pushed the girl out of her room and shut the door. While she got dressed, the subject of sex got on her mind again. She knew for a fact that she would want to lose her virginity to Zuko. But when would be the best time. They just became a couple and she didn't want to rush things to fast, even though she said that she loved him last night. She silently cursed herself as she put on her jeans. Nothing says 'rushing a relationship' like telling a guy you love him when you got together. Yue threw on a shirt and sweatshirt over that, then put on her shoes. Grabbing everything she needed, she started to leave, but stopped and went to her nightstand. She picked up the picture of her and her mother and kissed it, "I wish you were here Mom, you would love Zuko." Yue put it down and went back into Zuko's room. He was still dead asleep, bringing a smile to her face. Zuko looked so peaceful when he slept. She lightly shook him, "Zuko…" He took a sharp intake of breath as he stretched from his slumber. His amber eyes opened and looked up at her. "Hey, I'm going to go talk to my father, I'll be back afterwards."

"Do you need me to come along?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, Katara is coming with me. Do you have work today?"

"Nope."

"When I come back we can spend some time together then," Yue smiled and leaned down to kiss him, which he graciously accepted. "I'll see you later Zuko." She told him and left the room. Out in the living room, Katara awaited her friend, this time fully clothed. "Aren't those Aang's clothes?" Yue asked.

Katara looked down at herself, she wore basketball shorts with a 'Foo Fighters' t-shirt. "What's wrong with this?"

"It looks like you just had sex all night and you couldn't find your clothes," Yue mocked her.

"But I did have sex all night…and I couldn't find my clothes. There's nothing wrong with the truth." Katara told her as they left the apartment. The cold air of the morning bit at them as walked to Katara's car. They got in and waited for the car to warm up, then left the apartment complex. "So are you going to tell your father?" Katara finally asked after the brief silence.

"About Zuko and I?"

She shook her head, "No…about Hahn."

Yue watched as they pasted by suburbs past them, kids getting ready to leave for school, parents leaving for work. "No." Katara was little shocked at her friend's answer. "If he knew that he put me in harm's way, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. I'm all he has left." She just nodded and continued to drive. They were silent as they pulled up to Yue's house. Her eyebrows narrowed as she noticed the other car in front of the house. It was Sokka's. "What in the hell is Sokka doing here…"

"I swear I had nothing to do with it this time," Katara said as they went up the walkway. They entered the house and saw that her father was waiting in his recliner with Sokka and Toph on the opposite couch.

"Father, what are they doing here?" She demanded, shutting the door behind her.

Arnook didn't answer her question, "Ah, you brought Katara, this should make this a little easier. Please sit down." The white haired girl was hesitant but finally gave in. Katara sat in between her brother and Yue. "Now…Yue, you remember your grandfather Pakku, correct?"

"Of course." Yue answered, "But does that have to do with _him_." She nodded towards Sokka.

"I'm getting to that. Katara and Sokka, you of course remember your grandmother Kanna?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah Gran-Gran, we still visit her in the winter time."

Arnook took a deep breath. "Well, they met in the 60's and…well…had an affair. They thought that would be it…but Kanna got pregnant." Sokka and Yue instantly felt sick, knowing what was coming. "That baby was Hakoda, your father."

"…..so that means…" Katara began.

Arnook nodded, "You're all cousins." Yue got up and ran to the bathroom, emptying her stomach into the porcelain toilet. Sokka sat frozen, he hit on, flirted with and even wanted to have sex with his cousin. "That's why I didn't want you and my daughter to be together…since you are related."

"But why didn't you tell them earlier?" Katara asked. "I would of liked to know that I have a cousin."

"It's not that we didn't want to tell you three." Arnook said as Yue came back into the room, wiping her mouth of the bad taste. "But it's a secret in our family. My father confessed to my mother about it and they promised to keep it a secret in the family. The only reason I found out was because Hakoda and I were close friends in school and realized we looked similar. I questioned my parents and they told me…but he doesn't know that he and I are half brothers."

Toph looked at her boyfriend then to Yue, "You almost did your cousin."

"TOPH!" The three teens yelled at her.

"What? I'm just saying." She said nonchalantly.

"Well I guess I should thank you Father…" Yue finally said, "…for not letting me get together with my cousin…"

"Well, that's not the only reason I asked you here Yue," Arnook told her, sitting up in his chair. "I want you to move back into the house."

Yue was surprised, "You do?"

He nodded, "I shouldn't have kicked you out in the first place. You were only doing what felt right to you and I don't blame you. But maybe you and-"

"No," Katara interrupted him. "She is not getting back with Hahn, 'Uncle' Arnook."

"Katara…" Yue said, knowing where she was going with this.

"Yue, he has to know. That's the only this is going to end. I'm not letting this happen to you again." Katara argued. "Do you know what he was doing to your daughter? My cousin? He was beating her." Sokka and Arnook both felt their hearts drop to their feet. "That's why Yue doesn't want to be with Hahn. He beat her constantly. The only person who has protected her was Zuko. After they broke up, Hahn went looking for her and tried to beat her again, but Zuko was there for her to stop him before he did any real damage." Tears brimmed at Yue's eyes as she watched her father's hurt expression.

"Can you give me and my daughter a little time alone?" Arnook asked, Katara left the room as Sokka and Toph got up and followed. He stood up and walked over to his daughter. Arnook opened his arms and Yue didn't need to question what he was doing. She shot up and hugged him, letting the tears fall. He held her in his arms as he tried to keep his composure. "I'm sorry Yue." He told her. "Why didn't you tell me what he was doing?"

"He said he would hurt me if I ever told anyone," She cried, "If I did anything he didn't like he would fill a tube sock filled with frozen oranges and beat me."

Arnook held his daughter closer, "Yue, I cannot apologize enough for what I put you through and the way I acted…is there anything that I can do to take any of the pain away?"

She nodded, wiping off some of her tears, "Yes…I want you to forgive yourself. I wasn't going to tell you about it because I knew it was going to hurt you. You were just doing what you thought was best Father." Then another thought came to her mind. "And there is something else."

"Anything you want Yue."

"I want you to officially meet Zuko at dinner tonight," Yue told him. "He's the only reason that I could have forgiven you for what happened. I said mean…and hurtful things when he left, but he reminded me that I will always love you and he's right. You would never intentionally put me in harm's way."

Arnook lightly smiled, "Of course I wouldn't. You two can come over at 6 and I'll take you both out, my treat."

She smiled, "Thank you Father."

"Anything for you." He kissed her on top of her head. "You know, you look more and more like your mother with each passing day."

"But with white hair?"

Arnook chuckled at his daughter's joke, "Yes, but with white hair." They broke apart and Yue called for the others to return.

When Sokka walked in Yue gave him a hug, surprising him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday and called you a piece of shit."

"It's fine." He answered, still a little confused but took what he could get.

Yue turned to Toph and hugged her too, "I'm still a little mad at what you did, but I can't judge you."

"Thanks Yue," Toph said, hugging her friend back, hopefully burying the hatchet between them.

Yue took a deep breath, feeling like a new person with the stress and drama being lifted off her shoulders. "I'll see you tonight Father." She told him. "Come on Katara." They left the house and got back in Katara's car. Once they got in the car, Katara hugged her friend.

"I'm so happy that we are cousins," She smiled. "Even if it means that you and my brother almost had an incestuous relationship."

Yue grinned, "Let's not tell everyone that okay?"

* * *

><p>Zuko felt someone push him again, awakening him from his sleep. He thought it was Yue, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her on the bed to him. She fell on him, he could feel her breath against his neck. He opened his eyes and saw light brown hair instead of white. "Suki?" Zuko questioned as she lifted her head up to meet his glare. "Why the hell are you in my room?"<p>

"Why the hell did you pull me onto the bed?" She grunted as she got up. "I would have been fine with it a couple weeks ago, I've heard your family is packing down below, but I couldn't do that to Yue."

He sighed, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"I assumed."

"_Anyways_," Suki ignored him. "Zach told me he loved me last night." He still laid there, waiting to see if she would continue. She didn't.

"That's it?" Suki nodded. "I'm not seeing the problem here. I told you he liked you. How many times have you two had sex?" Zuko asked, sitting up in his bed.

She bit her bottom lip, "About 30 times."

"You got yourself into this Suki," Zuko said. "He's not like the other guys you've been with, he's in it for the long haul. Zach sees you like I see Yue, I can't stand to be without her ever since see moved in with me. She's kind, she's beautiful, she always thinks of others before herself. You can't tell me that you are not in love with him."

Suki shifted nervously, "I don't know…but I also kind of broke up with him."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "You broke up with him…" She nodded. "Why?"

"Because I don't know if I love him." Suki finally said.

He got up and grabbed her hand, "Come on." Zuko dragged Suki out to the living room, checking for his little brother, but not finding him. They went to his room to see him still face down on his bed. He shook him, "Aang, wake up."

Aang groaned, "I was having the greatest dream."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand that you were having a wet dream about Katara, but I need you to do something for me." Zuko told him.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes, rolling over. Aang spotted Suki and pulled the sheets up, "Whoa, what is happening here?"

"We're here to rape you," Zuko said sarcastically. "Tell Suki how you knew that you were in love with Katara."

He yawned, "Haven't you heard this story before." His brother's annoyed look gave him his answer, "Fine fine, I knew that I was in love with Katara after our first date. I hated being away from her so much. That's why I snuck over to yours and Katara's apartment in the middle of the night. It was our first night just sleeping in each other's arms. You happy now?" He asked Zuko.

"Do you think she's in love with Zach?"

Aang looked over to Suki, "Yeah. I've heard her shout his name over and over again. If he gives her that many orgasms, I would be surprised if she didn't. Her own vibrator won't give her that many orgasms." Her face went completely red as Zuko chuckled a little. "You continue to forget your apartment has thin walls…and we continue to keep reminding you."

"Well did you know you're girlfriend has a vibrator?" Suki challenged.

"Yeah and she calls it 'Little Aang'," He told her, making her groan, not wanting to hear that particular bit of information. "I've seen her use it, I can do a better job than it."

"Maybe she was protecting your feelings," She fought back.

Aang laughed, "That would be possible, except that we admit that we _love_ each other. So she wouldn't have to lie."

Her face went red with anger. "Enough you two. Now, we gave you two pretty good examples that we know that we are in love. Can you admit that you love Zach now?" Suki fidgeted a little, but didn't say a thing. He sighed, "Why can't you admit it?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt again," She blurted out and covered her mouth instantly.

Zuko smiled, "He's not going to hurt you Suki, but while you were trying to protect yourself, you hurt him. Go to him, apologize and tell him you love him."

Suki took a deep breath, "Okay. Thanks Zuko." He nodded in response and she left the room and the house.

"Is that all you woke me up for?" Aang asked.

He got up, "Yeah. I should also kick your ass. I thought I told you never to let girlfriend get a vibrator, it's your job to give her orgasms."

"Zuko, that thing has been collecting dust for years now, she's never changed the battery." Aang told him as he rolled over to go back to sleep. "Now I suggest you deal with your girlfriend before she starts using one." Zuko flipped him off as he walked back out of the room.

* * *

><p>After a long hot shower, Zuko tied a towel around his waist and walked back into his room. Before he could change, his phone went off. He sighed at the name the popped up and he answered the phone. "What can I do for you Zula?"<p>

"Is that anyway to say hi to your sister Zuzu?" His sister mocked on the other side of the line. "Should I have called little Aangy?" Zuko rolled his eyes, she was 1 for 2 on nicknames.

"What do you _want Azula_?" He grew tired of his sister quickly.

"Well mother is getting married and I thought you would like to know.

Zuko nearly dropped the phone, "Wait, what? How in the hell is our mother getting married? I thought she wasn't even dating anyone!"

"She didn't tell you?" He could tell that she was happy at his displeasure. "Mother has been dating Zander for a year now and they're getting married next weekend. She thought it would be a good idea to tell you."

His anger rose, "A WEEK BEFORE SHE IS GETTING MARRIED?"

"Well I think Mother told me about it a couple months ago, I must have forgotten to tell you. She would have sent you two an invitation, but I assured her that I would give you two a call…must have slipped my mind." Azula said.

Zuko took a couple deep breaths, "…Fine, where is the wedding Zula?"

"Ember Island at Sunset, make sure to bring a date Zuzu, it would look embarrassing in the family pictures if I bring Jet, little Aangy brings that Katara girl and you're all alone."

"Fuck off Azula, I have a girlfriend." He hung up on his sister and threw his phone on his bed. He would have to call his Mother later about the wedding, right now he was to frustrated with his sister. Zuko dropped his towel and started searching for some underwear.

The door opened and Yue walked in, "Hey Zu-" She stopped midsentence as she realized that he was as naked as the day he was born. He was obviously frozen with surprise since he didn't cover up. Her eyes looked down his body until it came to what she would later call his gift from God. Yue's face went redder than it ever had as her jaw dropped. "My God…" Zuko finally came out of his frozen state and covered up. He put on a pair of underwear and his shorts.

"What can I do for you Yue?" He asked, hoping she would forget what she had seen.

She had totally forgotten what she had came in to do, "Well, um…I…um…okay, I have to ask, when we finally have sex, how is that thing going to fit in me…"

"Let's not talk about this please."

"Zuko, if you got an erection, you could knock people out with that thing," She said.

"Stop exaggerating," He told her. Zuko sat back down on the bed. She noticed his sad demeanor.

Yue got on the bed beside him, "What's wrong Zuko? Is it because I saw you naked? We could make it even if you want." She mentally cursed, dirty thoughts were on her mind after seeing him naked.

He shook his head, "No…even though I would like that…but no, that's not it. I just found out my mother is getting married next weekend."

"She didn't tell you?"

"Azula was supposed to tell me, but it's not the date that's bugging me. I'm happy that she has found someone…but she hadn't been with another person since my father." Yue knew how serious the subject of Zuko and Aang's father had been. Aang had told her that before he could even remember, their father was put in prison after unmercifully beating their mother. Only Zuko was old enough remember and he witnessed the whole thing. She moved behind him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I wished I could have helped my mother, but…I just couldn't. I wasn't old enough." Tear began to roll down his face. "That's the reason why when I found out Hahn beat you, I wanted to kill him. Another woman I care for was being beaten up because they were physically weaker…I saw him as my father and you as my mother. This time I wanted to make sure that you never had to go through what my mother did. The first half year after my father went away, she wouldn't even let us hug her she was so afraid. The only person she would touch was Aang, he was only a baby then and needed her love." He wiped away the rolling tears.

She hugged him tighter, "Thank you Zuko…"

His hands went over hers, "I promise you will never have to know the pain my mother went through Yue…the long nights of crying herself to sleep…cowering each time one of us raised our voices at one another…none of it…"

"Zuko." Yue turned his face to her and kissed him. He accepted her kiss and she fell back on his bed, their lips never breaking. Her hands running up and down his body as his fingers entangled themselves in her hair. To her surprise, he broke the kiss, their foreheads against each other. His golden eyes staring into her sapphire eyes. Zuko placed a small kiss on her lips before holding her to him as they laid there in silence. She melted into his body, never had she thought that Zuko would have this side to him, the damaged, hurt, and scarred version of himself. But she also had problems too…but that's what they shared. Yue tightened her grip as she listened to his heartbeat, drifting off into a small slumber.

**-SubDelBub**


	6. Chapter 6

**I _finally_ get to used the M rating in this story because...THERE'S A ZUE LEMON! Wooooo. This is probably the best and possibly longest lemon I've done, so all of the 2 people that are probably reading this, you're welcome...also all the people who read this...spare a review? :D This is one of my favorites since a small amount of people do Zue stories...but anyways...**

Zuko struggled with his red tie, cursing when he messed it up again. "Here." Yue said, moving between him and the mirror and tied his tie for him. He smiled as she struggled as much as he did, but finally got it. She straightened the tie and smoothed it down. "There you go." Yue lifted herself up on her toes and tried to steal a kiss, but Zuko backed up a little bit. She scoffed playfully, "You jerk."

He snuck a quick kiss, "You know it was funny."

She watched as he checked himself in the mirror and smiled, "You're worse than a girl."

"It's my Mom's special day. I want to look perfect," Zuko told her. "And why are you wearing that dress? I thought girls never wore the same dress twice." Yue looked down at the dress she had worn to the Ball.

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" Yue asked.

He shook his head, "Of course not, I just thought you would want to wear something else."

"Well it's not really like I have anything else."

"It will be fine," Zuko told her, "I'm just saying….if you went with us to go get a dress for Katara, I would have bought you a new one." She was about to protest, but he stopped her. "I know you don't like me spending too much money on you, but I want to." She rolled her sapphire eyes and sat on his bed, waiting for him.

"Oh, don't forget, we're having dinner with my father again tomorrow." Yue reminded him. After having a civil conversation with Zuko, her father absolutely loved him. They talked about sports and other 'man' things that Yue didn't pay attention to. She was happy to have a boyfriend that her father actually liked and also wasn't related to her.

"Zuko! Hurry up, you know how mad Mom will be if we're late." Aang called from the living room. Zuko grabbed his wallet, keys and phone before they left the room. They were both waiting for them, Katara wore her hair down with hair loops in the front. She had on a powder blue strapless dress that came down to her knees. Aang looked just like Zuko, but wore a blue tie and had his hair spiked up in the front. "You're such a little perfectionist."

"Happens when you are in the Marines," He told him, "Let's go." They all got into Zuko's truck and drove the hour to Ember Island. It was possible the most perfect day for a wedding, no wind nor a cloud in sight. He saw the set up by the shore and instantly regretted wearing a black tux. "We should probably find Mom before she starts freaking out." Zuko took Yue's hand as they went to the small camp that was parked on the right side of the beach. The whole place to be panic mode as they arrived. Their Mother was sitting the middle of the mess and was calmly drinking a glass of champagne as their sister sat next to filing her nails. "Mom, what's going on?"

She smiled, "Zuko honey, you're here." Ursa got up and stumbled a little before hugging him. His eyes narrowed and pushed her back a little, looking into her eyes.

"Azula, did you drug our mother?"

Azula shrugged, "She wouldn't calm down."

Zuko ignored his hatred for his sister and turned back to his mother. "Mom, you're getting married in," he checked his watch, "A couple hours, you need to sober up."

She smiled, "Oh Zuko, I'm perfectly fine." Ursa looked at her younger son, "Aang darling." She pulled him in for a hug also, "It's so great to have my boys here on my wedding day." Both the boys shared a look before she broke the hug, "Katara!" Ursa went to hug her too, "How have you been? It seems so long since I've seen you."

"I've been good Ms. White," Katara softly patted her on the back, not sure on what to do.

"No, no Katara, I'm going to be Mrs. Jones soon," Ursa laughed a little bit. She looked over to the white haired girl. "Zuko, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend." Azula's ears perked up and looked at the other girl.

"Yue, this is my Mother, Mom, this is Yue, my girlfriend." He introduced her.

Yue shook his Mother's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Zuko has told me so much about you."

Azula stood up and walked over to them, "You brought _her_? Hahn's woman?"

"Azula, shut the hell up." Zuko threatened, making their Mother gasp a little, but going back to her happy drugged state. "I have no idea how Jet can handle you. You're a complete bitch. Yue didn't do a single fucking thing to you, neither has Katara and yet you still are cold and rude to them. I'm asking for one day that you aren't a complete heartless bitch, it's Mom's special day and we need to give her that day, _without _drugging her." He ranted. Everyone was taken surprise except Ursa who took another sip of her drink. "And will someone take that away from her before she dies from mixing alcohol with whatever Azula gave her."

"It wasn't a pill or anything," Azula muttered, "It was a pot brownie."

Zuko took a breather, "Okay, Aang help Mom come down from the weed. Azula, what the hell is going on here?"

"Two of the bridesmaids didn't show up." Zuko noticed the color that Azula was wearing and some of the other girls.

"Okay, are the girl's dresses here?" She nodded. "Then I have two bridesmaids for you."

Katara's brow furrowed, "Like who?" He turned to her and Yue, "Oh…"

* * *

><p>Zander took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. The day was already turning into a disaster, two of the groomsmen and bridesmaids hadn't showed up because of some odd excuse and now he and possible his future wife were freaking out. He smoothed out his black hair. His dark skin brought out his aged amber eyes. A knock on the trailer he was in scared him, "Who is it?"<p>

"It's Ursa's sons." He heard. Zander opened up the door to see the older one in the front with his younger brother behind him. "I heard you were having trouble with no groomsmen."

"Um, yeah, come in," He offered. Zander hadn't met her sons until this moment, but he knew that Zuko was in the Marines and Aang worked on a farm, but that was it. "So um…" Zander pointed to the older one, "You must be Zuko."

He nodded, "Yeah, this is Aang." Aang gave him a small wave before Zuko continued. "Anyways, the problem at hand…"

"Ah yes, would you two like to fill in the spot? I'm sure we can find two other girls that could take the bridesmaids places. We would just continue without them, but they were suppose to sit at the main table with us during the reception."

"It's already taken care of," Aang told him, "Our girlfriends are taking their place, but there is another problem…"

"Azula gave our mother a pot brownie to calm her down…" Zuko finished.

Zander pinched the bridge of his nose, "I swear your sister will be the death of me."

"That's what many of us have said," Aang said.

"All we can do now is just let it go through her system, she'll be fine by the ceremony. Everything else should go off without a hitch," Zuko explained.

He smiled and shook Zuko's hand, "Thank you Zuko, I know how special this day is for your mother."

Zuko briefly smiled before getting serious, "Then you should know how special my Mother is to me. If I see one bruise on her from you, I'll seriously kill you, you got it?"

Zander nodded, "I would never dream of beating your mother."

"Then you're cool with us." He said. Aang shook Zander's hand before they both left. Zander looked back in the mirror and smiled, all the worries fading away and was replaced with the happiness that him and Ursa would share in a couple hours.

* * *

><p>Sokka grunted in anger as Zach continued to kick his ass at the video game. Toph was in the kitchen making food, but still laughed each time Zach would shoot him. "This is no fair, you have the good controller."<p>

"Sokka, we switched controllers 3 times," Zach smiled, "There is no way that _I_ have the good controller, you started out with this controller."

"Well you found out how to use it well," He grunted as he tried a different tactic. "SNEAK ATTACK!" Sokka yelled as he ran up behind Zach, but he turned around and blasted him again.

"Sneak attacks don't work when you shout them out Sokka," Zach laughed.

Someone knocked on the door, "I got it," Toph said. Zach didn't really pay attention as he continued his onslaught on, the now on the verge of crying, Sokka. "Zach, it's for you." She called.

Zach was surprised, since he was at Sokka's house. Seeing that he was distracted Sokka tried to kill Zach, but got a quick shot to the head, "Now I know your cheating!" Sokka yelled and slumped down in the sofa. He got up and went to the door, passing Toph. Zach opened up the door to see Suki standing there. He tried to shut the door, but she stuck her foot between the door and the frame.

"We need to talk," Suki told him.

He opened the door back up, "That sounds familiar, like when I gave you my heart and you stomped on it."

"Zach, I'm sorry." She apologized, "I was just scared that if I allowed myself to be in love with you…I would get hurt again…I would have told you this sooner, but you've been dodging my calls."

"And there is a good reason for that."

Suki sighed, "I guess I deserve that…but I really want to be with you Zach and I mean it. Zuko and Aang convinced me that I really do love and giving you up would be the biggest mistake of my life."

"You want a full commitment relationship?" She nodded. "We would go on dates, get each other stuff and other things?" Suki nodded again. "And you really love me?"

"With all my heart." A couple tears escaped her eyes. Zach opened the door wider and Suki hugged him. He kissed the crown of her head as he embraced her, happy to have her back in his arms.

* * *

><p>They all lined up, ready to walk down the aisle. Katara and Aang hooked arms in front of Yue and Zuko. The girls had changed into the gold bridesmaids dresses that were as short as cocktail dresses. Aang and Katara walked first and Zuko and Yue waited for their turn. "What would you do if I proposed to you tonight?"<p>

"You will _not_," Yue said under her breath as they were motioned to follow. They walked in unison, right step, left step. "We haven't even been going out that long anyways. We haven't even been _physical_."

Zuko smiled, leaning close to her ear. His hot breath tickled her ear, "What if I already asked your father and going over to his house tomorrow night was the celebration dinner?"

"I will kill you." She non-seriously threatening.

"I love you too." He kissed her on her cheek as they split apart, Zuko going to the right as she went to the left. Behind them was his sister and Jet, they split off too. Zander was up on the altar, Aang to his left, then Zuko and finally Jet with more Groomsmen to come. "You know Jet, if you ever give my mother a pot brownie again, I will cut your balls off."

"It wasn't me," Jet whispered in defense, "Azula did that all by herself, I haven't touched the stuff in years."

Zuko eyed him, "Really? How about when you and Zula got baked a couple weekends ago." Jet immediately shut up, "Exactly." The Wedding March began and his attention was turned to his mother coming down the aisle. He saw the smile on Zander's face and knew he was going to make his Mother very happy. The ceremony wasn't as long as he thought it was going to be. Both he and Yue stole looks at each other. It made his stomach do flips at her smile, hoping that actually maybe one day, they wouldn't be the bridesmaid or groomsmen. The sun began to set after the ceremony, they were sitting at the reception, everyone was on the dance floor, well most of everyone. Zuko sat back in his seat, Yue in the chair next to him, her head on his chest. They watched as Ursa danced with Zander, laughing as he spun her around.

"Now I know why you love her so much," Yue said. "She's a really nice and beautiful woman."

"And so are you." He kissed the top of her white hair. After the song finished, Ursa looked at her youngest son and nodded, wanting him to do something that Zuko didn't really understand.

Aang made his way to the DJ's set up and asked for the mic. He softly tapped the mic, making sure it was working. "Excuse me, if I can have everyone's attention." Everyone grew silent and watched him, his brother watching in confusion. "I originally didn't want to do this, seeing as it is my Mother's wedding, but I talked to her about it and without hesitation or me asking, she told me I had to do this. So without further ado, Katara," Aang motioned for Katara to come over to him. Katara smiled a little and walked in front of the group of friends and family. He took her hand in his and got down on one knee. Zuko and Yue nearly lost it as Katara gasped in shock. "Katara Aqua, would you do me the honor of making me the second happiest man in the world tonight and becoming my wife?" Aang pulled out an engagement ring that sparkled in the candle lit area.

There was no hesitation as tears of pure joy slid down her bronze cheeks, "Yes! I will!" The crowd cheered and clapped as he slid the ring on her finger. They embraced and he spun her around. Zuko and Yue softly clapped, happy to see their best friends and family finally take the final step. After a hug from his Mother and Zander, they both went over to Zuko and Yue as everyone returned to dancing. Yue and Katara hugged and talked about the ring as Zuko hugged his brother.

"I'm proud of you Aang," Zuko told him, "I knew it wouldn't be too long until you and Princess got married."

Aang smiled, "I want you to be my best man Zuko, I wouldn't want anyone else up there with me except you."

"Of course I'll be your best man, on one condition…we don't invite Zula."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Suki giggled as Zach kissed her neck, "Stop that tickles."<p>

"No, keep doing that, I might win," Sokka said as he moved like his character, ducking down when he crouched and moving from side to side with his character. But even with Suki being partly distracted, he was still blasted in the face. "Why can't I ever win this!"

"Because you're not good Hun," Toph said, texting with one hand and drinking soda with the other. She spit out her drink and started coughing after reading her recent text.

Sokka wiped the cola off his face, an angry grimace on his face, "Toph, why did you just spit soda on my face?"

"Sweetness is engaged!"

All their jaws dropped, "WHAT?" Sokka's voice almost cracked. "My little sister is engaged? How are we the last to know this?"

"I'm pretty sure there are other people that still don't know Sokka," Suki said, "Like your parents."

"If he didn't ask my Dad for approval, he's going to get it…He didn't even ask for _my_ approval!"

Suki rolled her eyes, "This is why I dumped you Sokka, it's always 'me, me, me.' I'm surprised Toph hasn't gotten sick of it yet."

"I never said I wasn't…" Toph muttered as she started to drink again.

* * *

><p>Zuko pulled at his tie, loosening it before untying it. It had been an eventful day, his mother got married, Aang got engaged and his sister slipped and fell on the dance floor. So it had been a great day from the Marine. All the happiness and love made him think about him and Yue. He truly did love Yue, but it wasn't like he was going to be making any proposals soon…..well, <em>real<em> proposals. A smile came across his face at the thought. The way she got flustered when he asked her on the way down the aisle. He pulled his jacket off and hung it on the hook in his room, hoping to save it for Aang's wedding. Zuko stripped the rest off and put on some shorts, hoping to get a good comfortable night on the couch with his girlfriend. He went to leave his room, but the white haired goddess stood in his door way. "Zuko, I want to do something tonight."

"Like what?" Zuko asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Well," She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Today will be known as the day your mother got married…and that Aang and Katara got engaged."

He nodded, "Yeah…"

"I want to do something that we can remember as our day." Yue smiled.

"We can go prank someone, it's been awhile since we have," Zuko said, playing with her.

She shook her head and reached behind her and unzipped the back of her dress, "I was thinking…it was time I lost my virginity…to you." Her dress barely held onto her body.

His hand softly caressed her cheek, "Do you really want me to do this? I don't want you to regret losing it to me."

"I would never regret this Zuko," She whispered. "I really want you…"

Zuko gave her one last kiss before continuing. "I'll be gentle." He whispered against her lips. Zuko laid her on his bed and hovered above her. His lips grazed her neck eliciting a moan from her lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted your body." Zuko breathed. He left a small trail of kisses down to her breasts. Yue gave him a smile, giving him a confirmation to continue. His fingers trailed up her body and squirmed in between her loose dress and breasts, pulling it down. Her bare breasts came into view and he was put into a trance. The two round globes of bronze flesh that quickly rose up and down with her breathing. He took one of her hardened nipples between his lips, her back arched in pleasure. Zuko softly kneaded the other breast as he captured her lips again.

"Zuko," She mewled. "You're going too slow…"

"I'm just making sure you remember _everything_," He kissed her again, "The way I touch your breasts." Zuko squeezed the mound, making her gasp. He lightly pinched the nipple and she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. "The way my fingers feel against your skin." Zuko slowly moved his fingers go down the valley between her breasts, pulling the dress down also. "The way I was the first man to do this." His hand moved down to between her legs and pressed against her panties, feeling her hot lips.

"Uh!" Yue moaned and moved her hips against his hand. "Don't make me wait," She whispered, smashing her lips against his.

Her tongue begged for access, which she gladly received. They melted together, her nails raking down his chest as he rubbed her through her panties. "Do you want me?"

"Oh God yes. Please…I'm aching," She panted. Zuko pulled down the rest of her dress, tossing it to the floor. He could see her swollen mound through her wet panties. Zuko took the top of the panties in between his teeth, she lifted her hips up so he can fully pull them off.

He admired her body and smiled. "I think God took his time with you." She watched as his face went between her legs, his breath against her moist nether lips brought her more pleasure then she would think it would. His hand ran over the small patch of white hair above her slit and he took her hardened clit in his mouth.

Her fingers ran through her hair as she writhed in pleasure. Zuko smirked and slowly entered his fingers inside her, finding exactly what he was trying to find: Her G-spot. He pressed the top of her mound, sucked on her clit and massaged the spongy insides of Yue. She moaned loudly and experienced her first orgasm, but something happened she didn't expect. As soon as she came down from her high she raised her head, "Oh my God…I'm so sorry, I didn't know I would…pee…"

Zuko smiled at the now red faced Yue, she covered her face in shame. "Yue, you didn't pee…I just made you cum…but you had a female ejaculation."

"I didn't know I could do that…"

He wiped his face and gave her a kiss, she tasted her essence on his tongue. "It's fine, don't be embarrassed. Are you ready?" Her heart was pounding in her chest and she nodded. Yue pulled his shorts down and his erection popped out.

Her jaw dropped as his length landed on her mound. "That really is God's gift…"

"Shut it," Zuko placed another kiss on her lips. "This should help a little." He put a pillow under the small of her back as she spread her legs, allowing him access to her jewel. Zuko placed himself against her entrance and pushed slowly. Yue bit the inside of her cheek, feeling Zuko push into where no man had ever gone before.

"Do it," She whispered to him, "Just go in."

"Are y-" Yue nodded, hooking her legs around his waist. Zuko knew this was going to be a bad idea, but pushed in the rest of the way, bursting through her barrier. All she felt was pain as a few tears escaped her eyes. Her nails digging into his arm. He moved a stray lock of hair from her face and wiped away the tears from her face. "I'm sorry…this will be the last time I ever hurt you." Zuko whispered soft words into her ear while ignoring the tight grasp her vaginal walls had on him. He kissed her tears away before she moved her hips, getting use to the feeling of him being inside her. She thought his length would be the problem, not the width. He was a lot bigger than those vibrators that Katara and Suki had tried to get her. Even if she did use one of those, she still wouldn't be prepared for him.

"Please keep going," Yue told him, feeling the pain slowly dull. Zuko pulled out and move back in, there was still a little pain, but felt more pleasure this time as he entered her. Yue focused on holding onto him as the pain went away and the pleasure blew her mind. He heard the soft moan from Yue and thrusted a little harder. Her breathing hitched and he sucked on her neck, sending more pleasure through her body. Yue started to met his thrusts with her hips, making him groan against her neck. "Zuko," She breathed, "Talk dirty to me."

Zuko smiled, not breaking his stride within her. "You want me to talk dirty to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it when I _fuck_ you?"

She gasped in pleasure, "Yes."

"How does it feel knowing you're being _fucked _by your Prince?" He switched to the other side of her neck, applying more suction.

"Ah! It feels so good!" Yue said, the pleasure building higher and higher. "Zuko, I think I'm gunna cum."

He gritted his teeth and pounded quicker until the both came to their completion. Zuko pulled out of her, a mixture of their essences and some of her blood on him. He laid down beside her and she laid her head on his chest. "That was…the best I've ever had."

"It's the only one I've ever had." They both shared a small laugh. "Zuko…I never want to be with anyone else…"

Zuko pulled her on top of him and kissed her, "You might not have been my first…but I want you to be my last." She smiled and laid her head in the crook of his neck, falling asleep almost immediately. Zuko smiled and held her closer, not quite ready to fall asleep yet. "I love you so much Princess Yue."

**-SubDelBub**


End file.
